A Devilukean Shinobi
by titus123
Summary: Naruto is stuck in another world trying to find his way home when he runs into an alien princess. See what happens when you add a badass shinobi trying to compete for the universes crown along with other schemes certain aliens have for our blonde shinobi. Harem, but with Naruto x Lala. Haruna x Rito.
1. Shinobi and the Princess

**I shouldn't do this….. But I am going to anyways so sorry guys….. I just got done watching a ton of To Love-ru and couldn't help it. Surprisingly the show has turned out to be quite good, well the To-love Ru Darkness part. I read Gavedin's story and loved it, his is by far the best work on the crossover that I have seen so I thought that I would give this thing a shot. Not sure how this is going to turn out, but hopefully its good… So lets see where this thing takes us.**

**Sorry that my other stories have been taking so long to update, but guys…. I do have to live. I'm working almost full-time while going to school and trying to pay off student loans. So if stories don't come up as fast, don't write angry messages to me. Just tell me what's up and normally I'll respond. Now that my vent is over, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Not Naruto, nor To Love-ru.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Princess and the Shinobi**

* * *

***Beep…Beep….Beep….***

Eyes flickered open as the sounds of an alarm clock entered into the mind of a blonde haired teen as he clumsily reached over to turn off the incessant machine. He pressed the button and sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes as he tried to rub away the sleep. He let out a huge yawn and stretched out his body before hopping out of bed and taking off his sleep ware. He turned his head and looked in the full-length mirror in the corner of his room. He was a lean teen, blonde hair, blue eyes. His body was devoid of any body fat leaving a layer of lean muscle on his body. On each side of his cheeks, there were three lines present that made the boy look like he had whiskers on his face. His eyes flickered across the large scar that was found just above the blondes heart.

The boy let out another yawn as he made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day.

* * *

***Click…..***

The teen locked up his run down apartment as he started to walk down the stairs and headed off for his particular destination. He looked down at his clothes again.

_'Honestly…'_ He thought as he stared haltingly at the clothes. _'You would think that they would have at least added some orange to this giddup.' _He was presently wearing a white, short-sleeved dress shirt, along with green pants. The only part of his attire that the boy liked, was over his shoulder. His orange backpack.

The boy looked up at the sky. _'Two years huh….'_ He thought as he remembered past events. He had arrived in Japan two years prior after having a vicious battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. The last thing the blonde could remember was a monstrous looking Sasuke lunging at Naruto with his Chidori flaring, Naruto launched himself at his friend, Rasengan in hand….. And that was it. For the life of him, he couldn't remember anything else that had happened to him.

Next thing he knew he was waking up in a place called Canada…. He couldn't understand anything that was being said though, until they found someone who could apparently speak his language, which was Japanese. Go figure…. Soon after that, thinking at he was a native to Japan, they deported his ass back to the country. At the time, Naruto didn't really think of it…. But now, two years later, he realized…. He was just deported…. From Canada….. Slightly embarrassing…

Anyways, the Japanese government really didn't know what to do with Naruto, so they just basically threw him in a school and told him that he had to attend or be sent to a juvenile refuge. Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the ninja pouch, but he knew better than to be forced to go there. What made matters worse, they would actually keep track of him and make sure that he went every once in awhile. He sighed again as he head his way down the road.

"Hmmm…" He looked up to see a young girl walking towards him at a crossroad.

* * *

"Hey girly." Leered an older looking boy along with his two other posse, "What do you say you ditch class for awhile and hang out with us." The two other boys with him practically drooled as they giggled as they took in every step that the younger girl was taking.

"Honestly." The girl sighed, "Don't you guys have anything better to do than hit on middle school girls. I mean you guys are in high school right?" She asked as she continued her way down the road not even bothering turning her head. Honestly, these guys looked to be about her brother's age.

Not the fact that she wasn't flattered or anything. There had been many boys from her class that had confessed to her, but honestly, she wasn't looking for a relationship right now. And these douches following her, they were the worst kind of people in her mind. The boys just continued giggling pervertedly and just stared at her.

"Aw come on baby." The leader of the pack said, "You trump those girls any day of the week. I know a good place close to here. So what'chu say we just head over ther kay?" He asked as he pulled up right next to her stepping in line with her as he tried to put an arm around the girl. She simply just shrugged it off.

"No thank you." She said as she tried to continue before a hand latched tightly onto her arm. "Ow! Hey!" She cried out as she glared back at the older boy.

"You know…." He said with a sneer, "You really should listen to your upperclassmen." He started to pull the girl towards him. "My friends and I here, might have to just teach you a little lesson in respect." He said as he now grabbed the girls small, but firm rear.

"Get your hands of me!" She cried out as she struggled to get out of the boys grasp.

"Now now." He chuckled as he started dragging the struggling girl away from the street, "We'll take _real _good care of you." He said while the other two boys who were still drooling nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Why don't you douches leave her the hell alone." Came a voice from behind. Three heads whipped around to see a blonde haired blue-eyed boy glaring at them.

"Who the hell are you?!" The leader of the pack growled out. The young girl looked up hopefully at the person who had come in to help her.

"Boss. I think that's Naruto Uzumaki." One of the lackeys said getting a confused look from the leader.

"Who?" He asked.

"He goes to our same school. He's a year younger than us though." The other lackey said, "He apparently moved here a while ago from the United States." The leader just smirked.

"Well now." He said grinning, "Why don't you just head on to school then. Classes are about to start and you don't want to be late now do you Uzumaki-san." He chuckled. "You should really listen to your senpai's you know." The other two posse chuckled slightly as well. The young girl still in the delinquents grip desperately looked at the blonde hoping that he would help her still.

"I don't care who the hell you guys are." Naruto said cleaning out his ear with his right pinky finger. "If you perverts keep bugging that girl, I'll kick all of your asses right here and now." He finished by sniffing the same finger that he was cleaning his ear with.

The leader of the group glared angrily at the blonde. "Who the hell do you think you are Uzumaki?!" He growled out. Naruto just shrugged.

"Just someone who doesn't want to see a middle school girl get violated by three pathetic losers I guess." He said which caused a tickmark to form on the leaders head.

"Well now…." He said as he started as he shoved the girl into the hands of his lackey's and started walking over to the blonde while cracking his knuckles. "I was going to be nice and let you go without any incident….. But you just pissed me off." He smiled wickedly. "So I'm going to beat your ass so bad yo mama won't even recognize you anymore." He grinned. Naruto just stared at the oncoming teen.

"…..Really?" He asked dully, "People still use that threat these days?" The leader snarled as he launched his fist at the blondes face only to receive a slap to the face.

***SLAP!***

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" The leader cried out as he held one side of his face.

***SLAP!***

"OUCH!" He cried out again holding the other side of his face.

***SLAP!***

"OUCH! QUIT IT WOULD YOU?!" He cried out angrily.

***SLAP! SLAP!***

"OUCH! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" He shouted now tears were starting to form in his eyes as he tried to dull the pain with his hands by rubbing his face.

***SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!***

**"**ARRGGHHHH!" Now the leader was openly crying. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WOMAN?! WHAT KIND OF MAN BITCH SLAPS ANOTHER MAN?!" He shouted.

***CRUNCH!***

Came the sound of Naruto's fist effectively breaking the leaders nose.

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" The leader shouted out as he tried to plug his nose from the blood.

"BOSS!" Cried out to two lackey's who rushed over to their downed leader. They picked him up and quickly scattered away as fast as they could.

The young girl whom the blond defended merely looked at the spectacle that had occurred before her eyes. She turned her head and saw the blonde figure run a hand through his hair.

"Geez…. Freakin perverts." He mumbled to himself as he turned to the girl and smiled. "You ok there?" He asked, "They didn't hurt you now did they?" The girl shook her head slightly indicating no.

"T-thank you very much!" She cried out with a bow. Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly

"Mah mah….." The blonde said waving the girl off getting her to rise her head. "They were just some punk idiots so no worries." He said with a smile. The girl stared at the blonde for a moment before she too smiled.

"My name is Mikan by the way…. Mikan Yuuki!" She said brightly. Naruto's smile faded just a little.

"Yuuki?" He questioned, "By chance do you have an older brother named Rito?" He asked getting a confused nod from the girl.

"Yes…. How did you know?" She wondered. Naruto smiled again.

"Your brothers in my class that's why." He said, "He's a nice guy. I like him. A little clumsy though." Naruto added with a thought. Mikan had a slight sweat drop forming as she remembered all of the accidental perverted moments that her brother would have even at their own home.

"Heh heh." She said with a strained smile. "That's Rito for you though." Naruto just smiled as he started to head off towards his school.

"It was nice meeting you Mikan-chan!" He said with a smile as he walked away. "If you have any more problems with those assholes, just let me know ok?" Mikan just stared at the blonde as he walked away.

"…ACK!" She cried out looking at her watch. "I'm going to be late!" With that the girl rushed off in the direction of her own school. Neither party noticed a light browned haired girl with brown eyes observe the entire event.

"Hmmmm….." She mulled over, "So that's who Naruto Uzumaki really is….. A gal could really get to like that." She smiled to herself as she too headed down the path that the blonde had taken moments earlier with a slight spring to her step.

* * *

Naruto sighed for like the millionth time as he made his way down the road to what he called his hell on Earth. Sainan High School. He walked in through the doors and down the halls occasionally getting a nod here or there from classmates. He wasn't by any means friends with anybody at the school….. Just school friends.

When he first arrived in the public school system, many were curious about him and the fact that he looked pretty much like an American. This got him a lot of attention especially from the girls in his various classes. Naruto wasn't used to getting attention really from anybody and became quite quiet after that. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to make friends here if all he was going to be doing was trying to find a way home…. But he was still nice to anybody who decided to talk to him.

Honestly, ever since Naruto came to this place, he had changed a little. His fight with Sasuke definitely had an effect on the teen. What a way to sever a bond right? Trying to kill your supposed best friend just to get more power….. That's just fucked up.

Soon the hype about the new kid died down along with the attention of his classmates to Naruto's relief. People saw him as 'if you were nice to him, he was nice back', but 'if you did something to him… Something worse would happen to you.' People just couldn't explain it.

One time an upper classman decided he would have some fun with the blonde and tried to prove that his hair was dyed by exposing him to the entire school in the courtyard. But the second he had reached the blonde, he was found screaming in a pair of panties, hanging from the school flag pole with writing all over him that said, "I like men!" Everyone laughed hysterically at the upperclassmen's misfortune as Naruto just walked off. No one really knew if it was really him or not who had done it.

Naruto sighed as he flopped into his seat and rested his head on his desk. Others looked at him for just a second before returning back to their previous conversations with their friends.

"Hmmm." A dirty brunette hummed to herself. "Naruto Uzumaki…." She said to her friend, "What do you think about him Mio?" Her friend right next to her was wearing her school uniform as well as glasses. Large pigtail adorned the sides of her head as she too looked at the now sleeping blond.

"I dunno." She said with a shrug. "Not many people know about him. I know that he's real polite to people despite not really interacting with others in school. In fact, I don't think that he's really made a single friend ever since he's started attending a Japanese school." Mio said. "Why do you ask Risa-chan?" The brown-eyed girl eyed the blonde haired boy for a second before a small hint of lust entered into her eyes.

"Oh…. Just curious….." She said nonchalantly waving it off with a small wave of the hand. Mio looked at Risa for a second before shrugging as the two girls head off to find their routinely target of a developing blue-haired girl.

Naruto continued sleeping until he felt a jolt to his desk effectively waking the boy up. He rose his head in question to the disturbance,

"Ano….. Sorry about that Uzumaki-san." A male sounding voice said causing him to glance over to the voice. The boy in front of him had orange hair and golden brown eyes. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Mah mah…." He said waving it off. "How you doing Yuuki-san?" He asked politely. Rito Yuuki, they really didn't talk the two of them, but they were nice to one another regardless. Rito smiled at the blonde.

"Pretty good." He said happily, "My little sister got mad at me again this morning cause I got up late." He said sheepishly.

"That sounds just about the normal daily routine for you if I remember correctly." Naruto said with a small smile. Rito just chuckled at the true statement of what the blonde had said before sitting down in his own seat right next to Naruto's.

Rito really didn't know that much about the blonde either. Really all he knew was that the blonde always slept during school, even gym time. He didn't really understand how he was doing well in classes. By no means was Naruto the top of the class….. But his grades were pretty average. The only other thing that he knew about the blonde was that he loved his ramen. Everyday at lunch the blonde would have a bowl…. Or five of instant ramen….. Everyday…. Rito's thoughts were interrupted as his elderly teacher began the class. Rito just sighed as he tuned into the lecture occasionally glancing over at the sleeping blonde.

* * *

_A few hours later:_

With things wrapping up, everyone started to gather their belongings as they packed up for the day and prepared to either go home or to their various club activities. Rito had packed up his things and was talking with his best friend Kenichi Saruyama. Naruto really didn't mind him too much. A little on the perverted side, but he was nice enough. Naruto started to get up when he felt a slight weight on his back.

"Now now Naruto-kun." Purred a soft feminine voice in his ear sending slight shivers down his spin. "Where do you think that you're off to?" Naruto looked back and was slightly surprised at who he saw.

"M-Momioka-san?!" Naruto said with a slight blush. He could feel the girls quite developed chest being smothered into his back. It also didn't help that the girl was rubbing her hands up and down Naruto's upper body sending shivers down his spine. "W-what are you doing?!" He asked slightly confused at the attention that he was receiving. Risa grinned as if she were a cat who had just eaten a canary.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She faked pouted at the blonde. "I just thought you deserved a reward after what you did this morning." She lustfully as she started nibbling his ear causing the blonde to stiffen and stifle the moan that want to come out from his body. She only grinned at his reaction. "And who knew Naruto-kun. That you had a body like this." She emphasized this by squeezing his abs and his pecs with her hands. Her hand went a little south of the equator when the blonde jumped up out of his seat away from the girl.

"I-I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!" Naruto stuttered as he face was beat red as smoke started coming out of his ears. The girl looked up at the blonde for a moment before letting out a giggle.

"And modest too I see." She laughed as she stood up and backed the boy into the class wall. "I like that." She winked at the boy as she giggled when she saw him visibly shudder at their close proximity.

By this time both Rito and Saruyama were now watching the girls strange behavior. "What's up with you today Mimioka-san?" Saruyama asked, "You're usually only like this with girls only." He then looked around for her little accomplice. "Where's Sawada-san anyways?" Risa stood back up and backed away from the blonde who was immensely relieved. She turned around and smiled at the other boys.

"Mio had to do a job after class today so she already headed out." She then looked back at the blonde who shuttered when she winked again at him. "As for Naruto-kun here, I was just letting him know that his actions weren't overlooked today that's all." Both Rito and Saruyama looked at the blonde confused.

"Actions?" They both asked getting a slight giggle from the girl. As she walked back to the blonde who had slightly stiffened when she leaned her head against the teen.

"Yep!" She chirped. "I saw Naruto-kun here save a poor little middle school girl from possibly being violated from three disgusting losers today. Broke the guys' nose from what it looked like too." She smiled again as she felt the blonde awkwardly rub the back of his head, obviously embarrassed at the attention he was receiving.

"Really?" Both boys chorus as they looked at the blonde with a bit more respect.

"That's right!" Risa chirped. "In fact Yuuki-san, you should be thanking Naruto-kun here too." She said getting a little confused look from the boy. "He did save your little sister from those perverts." At the mention of his sister, Rito's eyes went wide.

"MIKAN!" He cried out worriedly before turning to Naruto. "Is she ok?! Is she hurt?! What happened?!" He asked frantically. Naruto put his hands in the air to try and calm the boy down.

"It's alright she's fine." Naruto said, "Those guys were just wimps that were bothering your sister so I just helped her get out of that situation." Risa snorted slightly.

"Yea, after you bitch slapped that guy half to death before breaking his face." She smiled when she saw a small look coming from Naruto. It was obvious that he didn't want this to play out into a big deal. Somehow, to her, that made him look that much hotter. Not to say that the blonde wasn't good eye candy to begin with, but it just added icing to the cake.

"Thank you very much Uzumaki-san!" Rito cried out as he like sister bowed to the blonde. Naruto just awkwardly looked at the bowed teen in front of him.

"Er….. Its fine Yuuki-san. No big deal." He said smiling sheepishly while the other boy looked up.

"Really Uzumaki-san. Thank you very much. Mikan is my little sister…. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her." He said looking down. Naruto just smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, no problem." He said, "I'm happy that I could help." Rito smiled to at the blonde.

_'I guess that's what you would feel like if you had family.'_ He thought as he gathered up his things once again and started walking away from the small group.

"I'll see you later Yuuki-san…..-" He started to say before Rito interrupted him.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight Uzumaki-san?" Rito asked, "I'm sure that Mikan would love to have you over. And she is makes delicious meals as well." Naruto turned around.

"Yuuki-san, you really don't nee-" he started.

"I insist!" Rito said happily. Naruto just looked at the boy in front of him before slightly sighing.

_'Oh what the hell.'_ He thought. "Alright, I'll come. But do you mind if we have dinner a little late than usual? I have some things that I need to take care of." Naruto asked getting a happy nod from the boy. Then Naruto felt a familiar weight on his back.

"Neh neh Naruto-kun." Risa breath hit his ear once again. "My number is already in your phone. Let me know if you ever want to come over to my place for some fun." She grinned widely as she saw all three boys in front of her light up before Naruto took off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"OkIgottagoI'llseeyoulatertonightYuuki-san!" He yelled as he took off. As soon as he was gone Risa started to bust out in laughter holding her side.

"Oh my gosh!" She laughed out, "This is going to be so much fun teasing him!" She said out loud as both Rito and Saruyama stared at her.

_'Poor bastard.'_ They both thought.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the address that Rito had texted him. "Well….. This is the place." He said as he entered the gate and headed towards the door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"One minute." He heard a feminine voice come from inside. After waiting for just a little longer, the door opened.

"Yes?' Came the response. "Huh?" Mikan looked at the blonde for a second before her eyes widened significantly. "EEP!" And with the door slammed in Naruto's face.

"… Well that was interesting." He said to himself.

* * *

**On the other side of the door:**

_'Oh my gosh!' _Mikan thought, _'What is he doing here?!'_ She asked herself, her cheeks were starting to become red. All day she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and here he was….. a few hours later at her house. Then all of a sudden, her head snapped up.

_'Wait….. Did I just slam the door on his face?'_ She thought frantically.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

"Well… I guess I could call Rito." He said to himself before he heard the door open once again.

"Ano…." Mikan said shyly, "Is there something that I can help you with Uzumaki-san?" She asked trying not to be that awkward with the fact that she let out a 'eep' and slammed the door. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Yea. Your brother Rito, asked me if I wanted to come over for dinner tonight and I said yes." Naruto grinned. Mikan adapted a look of horror on her face.

"H-h-he did?" She asked a few octaves higher. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep!" The blonde said happily. The girl was silent for just a moment before letting a overly cheerful smile adorn her face.

"Could you wait here for just a little longer Uzumaki-san. I just need to pick up a few things real quick." Naruto nodded his head as the girl calmly shut the door. He waited in the steps of the house for a minute when he jumped when he heard screaming and what sounds like things being thrown around. Naruto stared at the door and tried to listen as he picked up tid bits of things like 'not letting her know that guests were coming.' And 'Dinner isn't even anything that special tonight.' There was a part where he thought he heard 'I don't even have time to even look remotely nice.' Naruto smiled a little as he heard the profuse apologies from what he imagined was Rito saying that he earnestly just forgot to let Mikan know.

After another minute of yelling and screaming everything went quite. He waited for a little more before the door opened once again.

"Please come on in Uzumaki-san." Naruto looked up and saw that Rito's face was quite heavily bandaged.

"Forgot to tell her that you were having guests?" Naruto asked jokingly. Rito just nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Naruto was sitting down at the dinning table chatting with Rito for a little bit about odds and ends before Mikan walked into the room with bowls full of Ramen. She was dressed a little more formal now and her hair had cleaned up as well.

"You'll have to forgive the food for tonight Uzumaki-san. My wonderful brother here forgot to let me know that we were having guests tonight." She shot a glare at her older brother who just cringed in fright.

"That's fine. I actually love ramen. It's my favorite food by far." He said getting a smile out of the girl. "And call me Naruto….. I'm getting tired of all these formalities." Both nodded their heads as they all began to dig into their food.

Naruto had a hard time controlling the amount of ramen that he ate. He decided that 4 bowls of ramen would be fine if he was in another person's house.

"You weren't joking when you said that you love ramen Naruto." Mikan laughed out while Naruto grinned.

"Yep! Ramen is the best!" He smiled brightly.

"By the way Naruto." Rito started, "I've been meaning to ask you. What did you do after school? I mean, you don't go to any clubs or do any sports do you?" He asked genuinely curious. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"I go and work." He said. Seeing their looks he elaborated. "I'm what you would call a handyman. I fix things around the house whenever people need it. Gotta pay the bills you know?" He said.

"What about your parents though?" Mikan asked.

"Don't have any." He replied getting wide eyes from the duo. "I've been alone all my life so it's not that big of a deal."

"Naruto I'm so sorry." Mikan said sorrowfully.

"Mah mah…. What did I just tell you? It's fine." Naruto smiled.

"But still, that must be hard for you Naruto." Rito said, "Working and going to school… no wonder you're usually tired when you're at school."

"Uh…. Yea. Lets go with that." Naruto said. In reality, Naruto just fell asleep in school because he was bored out of his mind. But hey, if they wanted to think of him like that, who was he to say no? His thoughts were interrupted as a hand slammed on the table.

"That's it I decided!" Rito said with conviction, "If you ever need a place to stay Naruto, we have the room here. You can stay with us." Both Mikan's and Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Rito…" Mikan said quietly.

"Nope! My mind is made up Naruto." Rito said as he saw that the blonde was about to refuse. In Rito's book, Naruto helped out his younger sister and that was enough for him. Naruto stared at the teen for a second before letting out a smile.

'Thanks…" he said softly as a small smile formed on his face. Soon the trio were back to their usual antics and talking about normal everyday things.

* * *

Naruto sighed. "How did this happen?" He asked himself as he leaned back in the bath. When the three had started to clean off the table and do the dishes, the sink all of a sudden started spewing water left and right. Naruto quickly took hold of the situation and was able to stop the whole event, but it left him dirty and soaking wet. Both Rito and Mikan insisted that he wash up while they washed his clothes. He sighed once again before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Naruto." Rito's voice came through the door. "I'm leaving a pair of clothes for you outside the door so feel free to take them while we wait for your clothes to dry."

"Thanks Rito." Naruto called back before relaxing back into the bath. _'Well, it looks like I'm not going to be able to get in my extra training tonight.'_ He thought to himself. Over the past few years, Naruto tried to keep up with his shinobi training. It was difficult though, because the teen only knew a limited amount of jutsu with no teacher to help him out. Really the only things that he could work on were fine tuning his skills already. Or he would just try to mimic different moves that he had seen from the past. Naruto smiled and basically called it improvisation.

Naruto's thought process was interrupted as he noticed an electrical charge occur in front of him. His eyebrow rose, "What the?..." He said before the bathtub exploded.

"WAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled out in surprise as he launched his hands forward in defense only hear a light moan and an extremely soft feeling in the palms of his hands. Confused he gave another squeeze and he heard another moan. The water had finally came down to reveal a gorgeous pink haired girl in front of him. She had emerald green eyes and an extremely developed figure. Naruto looked down and blood leaked from his nose. The girl in front of him was completely naked and his hands were currently latched onto the girls boobs.

"I'M SORRY!" Naruto screamed as he jumped back in the bath remembering the maimings that his previous sensei had received after being caught perving on various women.

The girl merely blinked and ignored the blonde for a moment. "Aha! Escaped successful!" She said smiling brightly before noticing the blonde. "Hmmm?" He looked at him curiously.

"GYYYYAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed out again falling out of the bathroom and into the hallway with a towel wrapped around his around him.

"NARUTO!" Rtio cried out running to the bathroom, Mikan following closely behind. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" They both made it to the blonde who was only shakily pointing his finger back into the bathroom, his face flushed red.

"Na-na-naked girl. B-ba-bathroom!" Both Rito and Mikan looked at each other for a second before glancing in the bathroom.

"Ummm…" Rito started. "There's no one here Nartuo." Rito said Mikan nodded her head in agreement.

"W-what?!" Naruto said shakily as he whipped his head around the bathroom scanning it. "I swear to you guys she was right there!" Naruto said frantically. Both Rito and MIkan stared blankly at the blonde. Mikan then let out a small giggle while Rito just sighed putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him to his room.

"Dude, I know that all we really think about is girls, but come on man. This is embarrassing. Especially in front of my sister." Rito said while Naruto shook his head in denial.

"Rito come on! I'm telling you she was right there!" Naruto said as they entered into his room. Rito waved him off.

"Yea, yea….." He said before both teens stopped and stared at the scantily clad individual who was positioned on Rito's bed. The girl looked up.

"Ah, I'm borrowing your towel." She said cheerfully. Naruto pointed at the girl looking at Rito.

"See! See!" He said harshly as he pointed at the nearly naked girl, "I totally told you so!" Rito blushed hard as he stared at the girl for a moment before leaping back into the corner of his room covering his eyes.

Wh-wh-what are you?!" He asked frantically as his face also lit up.

"Me?" She asked innocently, "I'm Lala."

"La…La?" Naruto asked who too was blushing madly at seeing the beautiful girl only dressed in a towel. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yup!" She chirped, "I came from the Planet Devilluke." Both Naruto and Rito stayed silent for a moment trying to register the words she had just said.

"Y-you mean, you're an alien?!" Rito asked only to get a happy nod back. Both Naruto and Rito just stared at the girl as if she were crazy. Rito was still looking at the girl through his fingers. Lala saw both of their facial expressions.

"Hmmm? You don't believe me?" She asked before turning around and lifting her towel. "Then here, look at this." As she lifted her towel, both Naruto's and Rito's eyes shot open and Rito passed out from bloodloss. Naruto was still conscious, but he was quickly fading fast.

"Right?" She asked, "Earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" She asked as she gave Naruto a prime view of her flawless cheeks. Nartuo did note though the tail that came out and ended in a spade like shape. Naruto frantically started waving his hands in front of her.

"Whatever! I've seen way weirder stuff than that before! But still….. COVER YOURSELF UP!" He yelled at the girl. Lala only giggled at the blonde.

"Why are you blushing so much?" She asked. "You're so cute!" Naruto turned around to try and gather himself together.

"If you're an alien why the heck are we speaking the same language?!" He asked, "In fact, how did you even end up in the bathtub in the first place?!" Lala lit up.

"Ah… That's because of this?!" She said excitingly as she held up her arm where Naruto saw that there was a bracelet around her arm. "This is 'Pyon Pyon Warp-kun' that I made! I can't really choose the destination, but this makes it possible for each living unit to warp a short distance!" Naruto stared at the device.

"Warp? You mean like….. teleport?" Naruto asked slightly shocked. Even in this world that he was in, that kind of stuff was all fantasy and sci-fi, right? Lala merely nodded her head with a smile.

"Yup!" She said, "I used this in the spaceship's bathroom and happened to warp to the bathtub in this house." Naruto looked at her.

"Why would you?…" He started before she interrupted him.

"I'm being chased." She said as her smile faded a little causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow. "I thought it'd be safe if I came to Earth, but the pursuers have come….. I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't used this ring, I would probably have…." She paused as she looked down at the floor.

_'Pursuers?...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"LALA-SAMA!" Naruto whipped his head around in time to see a strange looking creature fly into the girls arms.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto asked.

"PEKE!" Lala cried out excitingly. "Oh I'm glad! You were able to escape safely to!" She said while the creature nodded.

"Yes! I was lucky since the ship wasn't outside of Earth's atmosphere!" The creature then noticed Naruto. "Lala-sama who is that stupid-looking earthling? And why is there one passed out on the floor?" He asked pointing at both Naruto and RIto. Naruto gained a tickmark above his head.

"They're the one's who live here." Lala said before remembering something. "That's right! I haven't asked you for your name yet." Naruto looked at the girl lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Me?" He asked. "Umm…. My name is Naruto….. Naruto Uzumaki…" The girl nodded and smiled at Naruto holding up the creature that was in her arms.

"Oh…. And this here is Peke." She said as Peke rose a hand in the air.

"Nice to meet you." It said.

"He's an 'All-purpose costume robot' that I made." She said happily. Naruto looked at the creature in confusion.

"Costume…. Robot?" He asked before getting smacked in the face with a wet towel. When he took off the towel his eyes shot open. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR TOWEL?!" Naruto cried out only to be ignored by the pink haired girl yet once again.

"Peke, I'll leave it to you." She said

"Understood!" Peke shouted as his body then began to glow. Naruto watched in fascination as the robot began to spread its form around Lala's figure.

"TADA!" She shouted out to Naruto who just gapped at her outfit.

_'That's some crazy cosplay outfit there….'_ Naruto thought as Peke checked with Lala to make sure that the outfit wasn't too tight.

Lala then looked up at Naruto. "How is it?" She asked giving the blonde a little twirl and a wink causing him to blush even more. "Doesn't it look nice Naruto?!" Naruto blinked again before blushing.

"I-I suppose…" He said, "You do look pretty….." Naruto mumbled causing said girl in front of him to clap her hands excitingly and giggle.

Naruto's eyes then sharpened just before two other beings rush into the room. Both were wearing sunglasses and suits. Like Lala, Naruto immediately noticed that they both had tails. "…Goodness, what a troublesome lady." One of the suits said as he straightened up. "I should've restricted your freedom even if I were to tie your hands and feet until we left Earth…." Lala stared at the two suits before closing her eyes.

"Peke…." She said calmly.

"Y-yes? The robot nervously replied.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about those who follow you?" She asked

"….Yes." Peke hesitated with his reply

"GEEZ! You stupid robot!" Lala shouted as she threw her arms in the air. "Now everything just went down the drain!" Naruto watched slightly amused as the girl started arguing with her clothes.

"Come on!" One of the suits said as he snapped out an arm grabbing the girl. "Let's go!" Lala struggled to get away.

"NO!" She yelled desperately. "LET GO!" The suit growled.

"I've had eno- UMMPHTTT!"

***CRASH!***

Naruto had enough. He didn't understand the entire situation, but he did know when someone was in desperate need of help. He disappeared in a flash underneath the guard that had a hold of Lala, landing on his right leg and arm, focused his strength in his leg that snapped out kicking the man square in the jaw, launching him into the ceiling where he remained hanging.

Both Lala and the other suit stared at the man in the ceiling until Naruto blurred in front of the other man.

"She said to leave her alone." And with that, he whipped his legs around quickly flipping upside down as used his hands to propel his leg to connect with the other suits face causing there to resonate a large crack and launched the man into the wall.

Lala could only stare in shock at what she had seen the Earthling do. "Naruto?..." She said quietly as she watched the blonde leave the room for a moment before coming back with his bag and clothes. She wasn't even aware that earthlings possessed the kind of skill that the blonde had just displayed. She watched curiously as he took out what looked to be some wire.

"I don't know what these guys want with you Lala." Naruto started as he gathered up both men and started to tie them both up. "But I can't just stand around and watch as they try to take someone against their will." He said. Lala could only stare at the blonde for a moment before her face started to lightly heat up.

"….Naruto…." She said again as Naruto inspected his work before standing straight up turning around towards Lala.

"Come on." He said as he extended his hand towards her. "It's probably not safe here for the time being. So we'll just head to my place for right now and lay low until things settle down." Lala blinked.

"This isn't your home?" She asked slightly confused. Naruto just shook his head.

"Nope. This is that guys home." He said as he pointed to a still unconscious Rito. "His name is Rito Yuuki. I'll have to explain this mess though to him a little later though." Naruto said with a sigh. "Now come on. I don't want any more trouble so lets just get to my place before anything else happens."

"Kay!" Lala said cheerfully as she latched onto Naruto's arm forgetting about the hand that he was offering her.

"Oi! Easy there!" He said as he tried to unsuccessfully get the surprisingly strong girl off of his arm.

* * *

"Well…. Here's home!" Naruto said as he turned on the light to his apartment. Lala skipped into the apartment excitingly whipping her head in every direction as she took in her surroundings.

"Wow Naruto!" She said, "You have a nice home." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed because in reality, it was a pretty crappy apartment. Everything was cluttered with ramen cups adorning the floor.

"Thanks…. It's not much, but it should be enough until things roll over for the time being." He said as she beamed a smile at him before frowning a little.

"But do you think it's alright that we left my pursuers at your friends house?" She asked slightly concerned for the blondes friends. Naruto just waved her off.

"Mah mah… Don't worry about those guys." He said, "They've already been taken care of..." Right when they had left Rito's house, Naruto had created a Kage Bunshin and took the suits down to the police station and left them right outside the front doors with signs hanging around their neck that said, 'I kidnap little children'. Naruto snickered slightly at that before turning his attention to the girl who had come uncomfortably close to his face.

"Naruto… Thank you…." She said as he stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes causing Naruto's face to light up once more that night.

"Hey now." Naruto said as he tried to back away only for him to back into a wall. "You needed help….. That's all there is to it….I'm happy to help." Lala smiled before she suddenly launched herself at the blonde glomping the teen.

"Thank you Naruto….." She said as she cuddled up to him. "You're a lot nicer than any of them….." She said quietly into his surprisingly muscular chest. Lala stored that little bit of information in the back of her brain somewhere for later. All Naruto could do was just blush at the close contact. He'd never really ever been physical with anybody before. He didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations.

"C-come on Lala. I'll show you where you can stay while you're here." He said trying to get the girl off of him. Trying and failing.

"M'kay!" She said happily as she skipped along the hall with the blonde.

"Lala-sama!" Peke whispered trying to keep Naruto from hearing. "I think I know what you are trying to do. But you can't do….." Lala slapped a hand on her hat.

"Shhh!" She whispered back. "I'm not doing anything!" She said frantically returning back to clinging onto Naruto's arm. Naruto's eyebrow went up slightly before he shrugged it off as something weird that aliens do.

* * *

***Ding…Dong….***

"I'll get it!" Naruto called out as he walked up to the door to answer it. "Who would be coming by this late at night?" Naruto asked himself as he opened the door to reveal a strangely garbed man. He was wearing some freaky ass armor that looked like a mix between sci-fi met medieval somewhere down the road. "Yes may I help you?" Naruto asked politely. The man nodded his head happy to have finally met a civil person on this underdeveloped planet.

"Yes." He said, "Would there happen to be a Miss Lala Deviluke present here at this address?" He asked. Naruto thought about the question for a minute.

"Lala…. Lala…. Deviluke…." He said trying to remember. "Oh that's right!" He snapped his fingers as if he remembered something getting the man in front of him to look at him hopefully. "I met a Miss Lala Deviluke today. But she said she was going to be staying downtown." Naruto said before looking back up at the man. "I'm sorry for the trouble." He said politely. The man just looked at Naruto for a minute confused before looking down at what looked like to be a scanner of some sort.

"Ummm… I guess this thing must be broken." He said as he looked at the machine before looking back up at the Earthling. "I apologize for the late intrusion sir. Thank you very much. Have a good evening." He said with a smile as he turned away from the door. Naruto just smiled as he waved the man a small goodbye.

"Good luck." He said happily as he shut the door.

"Who was that Naruto?" Lala's voice came from behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Oh just someone who had the wrong address." Naruto smiled at the girl before going to the fridge to grab some water. The doorbell rang once more.

"I'll get it!" Lala said brightly causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Swallowing fast he was about to warn the girl not to answer the door, but the girl had already swung the door open.

"YES?!" She asked loudly.

"Yes I was actually just wondering how you would get downto-…" The man stared at the girl for a moment just as the girl stared at the man for a moment.

"LALA-SAMA!" The man cried out.

"Ugh! Zastin! GO AWAY!" She yelled out as she slammed the door in the man's face. She turned to walk away form the door, but the door was then smashed in.

"Dammit!" Naruto cried out, "Who the hell is going to pay for that?!" He said as he saw little money symbols with wings flying from his pockets.

"YOU!" Zastin cried out pointing at the blonde. "You lied to me!" Naruto just stared blankly at the man for a moment.

"Uh…. Yea… So?" He said as Zastin started crying anime tears.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get here." He said, "I got arrested. A dog chased me down. And I got lost. I hate underdeveloped worlds. Then the first person who is actually somewhat civil towards me is a liar!" He cried out pointing an accusing finger at the blonde once again who just sighed.

"What's with these people?" He asked himself ignoring the accusations of the man in front of him.

"But this is it!" He shouted out now pointing at the pink haired girl. "Princess Lala, come back to Planet Deviluke with me!" He said causing Naruto to blink.

"….Princess?..." He looked over to Lala who just stood defiantly in front of the man.

"NYEEEEH!" She said making a face, "I won't go back. I have a reason not to!" Naruto was now thoroughly confused at what the hell was going on now. Zastin was quiet for a moment.

"….. What is your reason?" He asked seriously waiting for her response. Naruto too was curious as to what the girl had to say.

"I…!" She started pointing a finger at Naruto, "I fell in love with this guy here, Naruto!" Naruto blanched.

"What?..." He said as Lala continued.

"So I'll marry Naruto and live with him on Earth!" She cried out.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Naruto said annoyed. "I never agreed to any such thing!" Lala turned to the blonde with something that the blonde had been ingrained to fear ever since he was born. The evil _'Puppy Eye no Jutsu!'_. Naruto slightly recoiled as Lala stuck out her bottom lip.

"B-but Nartuo-kun." She pouted, "Your proposal to me was so loving and wonderful. Are you telling me that you don't remember?" Naruto's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"You're damn right I don't remember ever proposing!" Naruto cried out. Lala put her hands to her face, which was becoming flushed.

"I remember everything." She said as if she were in a dream-like state. "The way you held my breasts in your strong hands and confessed your feelings to me. Oh my!" She turned away as if she were embarrassed. Nartuo gapped at the girl.

_'That was supposed to be my proposal?!' _He thought to himself. _'There's no way that anyone could be that dumb to believe a story like that.'_ Naruto looked at Zastin who was just looking at Naruto.

"Ah. I see." He said as Naruto fell to the floor flat on his face. "That's how it is."

_'This guy is a total moron!' _Naruto thought as he got back up.

"Now that you know, go back and tell daddy!" She shouted to Zastin. "I'll never go back. Nor will I meet the future husband candidates!"

"W-wait?! Husband Candidates?!" Naruto asked as he was still ignored.

"No." Zastin sadi, "It doesn't work that way. I Zastin, have received an order from the King of Deviluke to take you back…. I won't be able to face the king if I go home after approving the marriage of a suspicious earthling and Lala-sama." Lala stared right back at the man.

"Then what can we do?" She asked serioudly. Zastin stayed quiet for a moment thinking about the situation. He then put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Please stay back Lala-sama." He said as he unsheathed his sword and sent an energy blast at Naruto.

"OWAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he ducked the oncoming blast.

"Let me make sure," Zastin started with his glowing green blade in front of him, "Whether or not he's suitable for you, Lala-sama." Naruto looked behind him and paled. That one blast had nearly cut everything he owned in half.

"OI! ASSHOLE! WHOSE GONNA PAY FOR THE REPAIRS ON THIS PLACE?!" He cried out only to see that somehow the man was paying attention to him, but at the same time ignoring his questions.

"Now, you Naruto guy." He said before charging once again at the blonde swinging his massive sword.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto cursed as he jumped out of the way allowing the sword to pass right under and through many of his kitchen appliances. Naruto looked back and saw the gas that was linked to his stove was now freely entering into the room. He whipped his head towards Zastin's sword with was still emitting sparks of electricity. "Shit! Hey put that thing away now!" Naruto cried out only for a sword slash to the face was his only reply. Naruto ducked and saw the sword come close to where the gas was leaking out.

"Shit!" Then he remembered. "LALA!" He cried out running to the girl. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" Was all she said before Naruto bowled into her knocking her over with him on top of her.

"HOW DARE YO-!" Zastin started to yell.

***BOOOOOMMM!***

The entire flat exploded and Naruto clenched his teeth from the burning sensation he felt as he tried to protect Lala. When everything calmed down, he looked back and paled again….. Everything that he had owned was now ruined….. Naruto clenched his fist in anger at losing nearly everything that he had. He never noticed the blushing girl beneath him staring at the boy intensely.

"….N-Naruto….." She said quietly as she watched him get off of her. Never had anyone ever done something like that for her before. She would have been fine with a tiny explosion like that, but she saw the damage that the blast had done to the blond. Naruto looked around and clenched his fists.

_'My apartment…..'_ He thought angrily.

"AAAAARRRGGG!" Came a yell as a crispy Zastin came out from under some rubble. "That was quite clever of you to do that Naruto-san." He took out his sword again and charged again. "But that will not beat me!" He cried out only for him to trip over something and fall flat on his face. He looked behind him and saw that Lala was there with her foot raised. "Lala-sama?! What are you doing?!" He cried out.

"That's not fair." Lala said, "There's no way Naruto can defeat Zastin, who is the number one swordsman on Planet Deviluke." She said admonishing the soldier.

Now, Naruto wasn't sure if this was all Zastin could do in terms of combat skills, but if that was it….. Naruto could kick his ass left and right…. He might just do it on principle for his apartment.

"But Lala-sama!" Zastin defended himself. "Marrying you the heir of the Deviluke Royal Family, mean that he'll reign over countless planets that are right now under King Deviluke's care! A spinless man won't be able to do that. That's why the King gathered possible candidates from all over the galaxy to meet you, Lala-sama…." Lala put her hands on her hips.

"And I told you that's exactly what I don't like!" She retorted, "I'm sure that daddy cares about the heir more than me!" She yelled.

"No that will never happen Lala-sama!" Zastin said.

"SHUT UP!" Nartuo yelled as both Zastin and Lala looked over as the trembling boy.

"Heir to the Planet Deviluke…. Meeting possible candidates….." Naruto looked up at them both. "Who the fuck cares?" Lala stepped back in slight shock of the seriousness of the blonde.

"How dare yo-!..." Zastin started angrily only to be interrupted.

"I said…. SHUT UP!" Naruto leaked some of his killer intent at Zastin who froze for a moment surprised of this act of aggressiveness. Naruto turned back to Lala.

"So you ran away from home so that you won't be forced into a marriage. Fine I understand that." Naruto said, "But find somebody who you actually love. A marriage isn't possible if it's with someone who you cannot love." Naruto pointed to himself. "I am not that person. I don't know you and you can't even begin to comprehend who, or what the hell I am. I don't love you Lala." Naruto said sharply before letting out a sigh. "Lala, someday, you will find someone who is worthy of your love. And you're going to treasure that person until the day you die. Don't be hasty in choosing who that person is." He gave her a slight smile. "He's out there for you, don't give up on searching for him. Don't just settle down for any nice guy who you barely know. Develop a relationship with him and love him alright. Go home and tell your father this. I'm sure that he would understand. Live your life Lala, you still have so many things to experience before you need to worry about marriage." Naruto said as he turned from the two looking at the damage that the explosion had done to his apartment.

_'This Earthling.'_ Zastin thought as he looked on with slight respect for the boy. Lala just stood there for a moment not moving, just watching the blonde.

"Naruto." She said getting his attention. "I'm happy." She said as she started to smile.

"….huh?' Naruto looked at her. Lala brought her hands up in front of her chest.

"You say that you don't love me….. But you understand my feelings very well…." She said blushing.

_"Understand?...' _Naruto sweat dropped.

"Like you said Naruto, I….. Just want to live a life of my own. There are a lot of things that I want to do…. And I want to decide my future husband on my own too…. That's what I was thinking."

"Huh… Ok…. That's good….. I think…. Naruto said. Lala looked down.

"I used our marriage as an excuse so that I didn't have to go back, Naruto." Lala said, "But I know now…. I….. I think I can really…. Marry you Naruto…." Naruto gapped at the girl. "I mean, I want to marry you!" She cried out. Naruto shook his head violently.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said?!" Naruto shouted, "I don't love you!" Lala only smiled at the blonde.

"That's ok!" She chirped causing Naruto to freeze in the middle of his rant. "We can get to know one another right? We can develop a relationship together and then we can treasure each other for the rest of our lives right?" She smiled while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "I want to get to know you Naruto…. And I want you to know me as well." She said shyly. Naruto turned to Zastin.

"Oi! Don't you got something to say here?!" He asked. Naruto blanched when Zastin had tears running down his face.

"I lost Earthling." He said dramatically. "It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's order…. Thus I was oblivious as to how Lala-sama feels…. Or rather, I knew, but I tried not to think about it. But now that you pointed that out….. I admit my loss."

"Uh…. You realize that we didn't even fight right?" Naruto asked as Zastin turned dramatically with a swish of his cape.

"I don't know if those countless husband candidates from place in the universe will agree with it, but I will report it to King Deviluke myself…. That we can entrust Lala-sama to you!" He said crying still. "You who can truly understand Lala-sama's feelings!" Naruto's eyebrow was once again twitching for the hundredth time that night before he felt himself get glomped.

"Naruto!" Lala chirped as she nuzzled up to the blonde. Naruto was about to yell at her to get off of him before he looked at her content face. Naruto's heart softened a little as he sighed.

_'I suppose….. trying it out won't be so bad.'_ He thought before he looked around him again.

"HEY ASSHOLE! WHOSE GOING FIX ALL OF THIS?!" He yelled out after Zastin.

* * *

**Yuuki household:**

***Ding….Dong…***

"Who could that be this late at night?" Rito wondered. Honestly he kinda hoped it was Naruto. He could clear up some issues that he thought that he had. His sister had made fun of him when he tried to explain what had happened in the bedroom. And he didn't think that he was dreaming the whole thing. He opened the door to find not only Naruto, but the same girl from his bedroom now dressed in some sort of cosplay costume. Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey Rito." Naruto said. Rito looked down and saw that the blonde had a suitcase with him. Lala just stood there smiling with her hands clasped together in front of her. "Uh… Remember when you said that if I ever needed a place to stay I could stay here for a bit….. Well…. Surprise." Naruto said with an awkward grin.

* * *

**End**

**Alright here is the first chapter. I know not much Naruto action with his shinobi skill, but that will be coming up in the next chapter. We'll see where that goes. And for those who want to know…. Naruto is going to be ridiculously shy at times. Now you may go around and say how that could never happen in real life….. Guess what….. This is fanfiction…. Also if you've ever seen this anime or manga, To Love-ru, you'll see that the main character, Rito, never gets used to this stuff either. He acts like a little pansy when it comes to women in sexual situations. So that's how it's gonna be. The only difference between the anime or manga and this, is that there will be more ecchi situations going on. It's an ecchi show so there we go. **

**Alright I think I ranted enough about that. I really need to work on my other stories though. We'll see where that really takes me though. I don't want to just be one of those guys who just start up stories so I'll continue with one for awhile. **

**People keep telling me things like how that wouldn't happen in real life, or that something would never happen. I just want to take a minute for those people. I understand your frustrations, but these are my stories. If I listened to what would and wouldn't happen in real life, people wouldn't be able to make clones of themselves. People wouldn't be able to channel lightning throughout their body. They wouldn't be able to do these crazy space time seals. Guys, this is fanfiction. The stuff isn't meant to be real. So don't take it literally. Anyways, enough on my rant. Sorry for those who are actually reading this and are somewhat offended, I don't mean to be rude if that how it comes across. I just like writing this stuff that's all. **

**What else was I going to say?... I'm thinking about still making a harem for Rito if that would work somehow. Haruna is going to stay with him, not sure who else I should add. Whether or not I should put Run in there or not. Honestly, I can't wait till I get to the darkness season. The show really changes at that point around. Anyways hope you guys like this. No flames please as always. If you don't like there is a back button you can press. If you do like, there is a review box on the bottom of the screen. Keep it real guys. I gotta study.**


	2. Shinobi vs Suitors vs Memories

**Well here we are with chapter two. Honestly, I'm not sure how many people have seen this show, so I'm not really expecting too much in the review department. It's more for my entertainment I guess you could say. With that Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or To-Love-ru**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shinobi vs. Suitors vs. Memories**

* * *

Sunlight entered into the room and onto the blondes whiskered face. He began to stir as the light reached his eyes. He slowly sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched out his muscles in his body only for his hand to land on something soft and round. Naruto blinked and gave the odd object a squeeze only to receive a soft moan right next to him. He whipped his head over and looked to the source of the noise, only to get a large nosebleed. Sleeping right next to him was a beautiful, naked Lala.

"GYAAAAAAAIII!" Naruto shrieked as he fell off of his bed landing his head. The girl slowly opened her eyes. Rubbing them she slowly sat up and looked at Naruto.

"Oh." She said, "Good morning Naruto-kun!" She said brightly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! SCREW THAT! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Naruto yelled as he covered his eyes to try to retain what modesty that he had left. Lala cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Eh?…. I wanted to sleep with Naruto-kun." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Peke then popped up from under the covers as well.

"And it's hard for me to stay as Lala-sama's costume all the time. I need to rest!" Naruto still had his hands over his eyes.

"Well whatever!" He cried out, "Just put on some clothes!" Lala nodded before looking down a little.

"Ano….. Naruto-kun?' She said, " Why do you have something poking through your boxers?" She asked. Naruto let out a manly 'eep!' and turned around covering his morning problem. "Mah mah Naruto-kun! I want to see!" She cheered out as he launched herself towards the blonde who was doing his best to dodge the flying girl

"Don't come any closer! And don't stare dammit! And cover yourself up!" He yelled out just as the door opened.

"Sorry Nartuo. But we wanted to make sure that you weren't late for schoo-?!..." Rito said with a smile, until he saw the dress attire from both individuals in the room. Mikan behind him blushed at what the scene implied.

"Sorry to disturb you." Rito said quickly as he shut the door. A tickmark formed on Naruto's head.

"Wait! This is just a misunderstanding!" He cried out as Lala just looked at the blonde with a cute smile on her face.

* * *

"Damn that woman." Naruto sighed as he walked with Rito down the road to their school. Rito and MIkan were nice enough to let Naruto and Lala stay at their house for the time being. Naruto felt bad for inconveniencing them, but both Rito and Mikan insisted that they stay after Naruto got done with explaining what had happened to his apartment.

"Soooo… You and Lala huh?" Rito asked while Naruto audibly grumbled.

"No…. not me and Lala… She thinks it's me and Lala, but there is no me and Lala." Naruto said. Rito looked at his new housemate.

"But I thought that she told me that you two were fiancées?" Rito said. Naruto sighed again.

"She wants us to fiancées, but how can I marry her? We just met last night!" Rito nodded his head in understanding. Things like marriage take time, cute as the girl was, Rito felt slightly for the poor blonde. "And now she's going to stay until I agree to it…. Man, this is why Shikamaru always said that women were troublesome….." Rito raised an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yea, another friend of mine from where I used to live." Rito glance up at this. It wasn't too often that anyone had heard the blonde talk about where he was from. All he _thought_ he knew was that he came from the United States a few years ago. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto sigh again. "Hey Rito," He said, "Thanks for putting up with us for right now. I promise I'll pay you back for everything." Rito just smiled at the blonde.

"Don't worry about it." He said waving the blonde off. "Things were getting too quiet in the house anyways for my tastes." Naruto smiled at the boy as they entered into the school. They continued walking when Rito all of a sudden froze up. Naruto arched an eyebrow before following the boys' gaze.

_'Ah…. So that's it…'_ He thought as he saw what had frozen his new friend. Haruna Sairenji. The pretty class representative in their class. Naruto smile as he smacked the gawking boy upside the head.

"So you gonna say something to her or are you just going to drool over her?" Naruto asked grinning. Rito went wide-eyed.

"W-W-W-What are y-y-you t-t-talking ab-about Naruto?!" He asked half shrieked. Naruto grinned.

"Well you like Sairenji-san right?" He asked getting Rito to snap straight to attention. "Why don't you go talk to her more?" Rito looked at the ground as if he were ashamed.

"W-was I that obvious?" Rito asked hoping that he wasn't. Naruto smiled.

"Yea… You kinda were." He said, "But with this class, the only other person who I think would even know would be Saruyama-san." Rito looked slightly relieved to hear that come from the blonds' mouth. He felt Naruto pat his shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry Rito." He said, "I'm sure that you'll be able to talk to her soon." He said with a smile causing Rito to smile himself.

"Yea…" He said as they both went to their seats. The elderly teacher in the front of the classroom adjusted his glasses.

"Eeeeh," he slurred, "It's rather sudden, but we have a new transfer student." He looked to the door. "You may come in." Everybody turned their heads towards the door.

"Okay!" Came a cheerful voice that made Naruto freeze. In walked a familiar pink-hair alien wearing their school uniform. "Woo hoo, Naruto-kun!" She cried out basically shoving the elderly teacher to the floor. "Now I'm a student here in your school too!" Everyone turned to Naruto and watched as his head hit this desk with a large crack.

* * *

Rumors started to spread through the school about the gorgeous new transfer student and her interest in the blonde American. Many of the guys were jealous and tried to confront Naruto, only for them to be found later in the girls locker rooms while the girls were changing. This effectively led to their painful demise by beatings from righteous woman fury.

Naruto was right now lying down on the roof, slightly glaring at Lala upside down. "Alright." He said, "Let's hear it. Why are you here?... And why did you tell people that we were living together?" He asked. Lala shuffled her feet around nervously.

"Eh… But…" A blush then adorned her beautiful cheeks. "I just wanted to be beside you all the time Naruto-kun." She said smiling softly. Naruto blushed slightly at the way she looked before another thought came into his head.

"How did you even get in the school?" He asked. "You're an alien right?" Lala nodded her head.

"That was easy." She said in a sing-a-song voice. "I asked the principle and he said 'You're cute, so sure'…. That's what he said anyways." Naruto sweat dropped

_'That man rivals Ero-sennin.'_ He thought.

"But don't worry! I didn't tell anyone that I'm an alien." Lala said. Naruto nodded.

"Yea that would be a problem if you had started saying stuff like that." Naruto said thankful that she had at least that much common sense.

"It's not just that Naruto-dono." Naruto looked up and saw some familiar looking swirly eyes on a head ornament in Lala's hair. "Lala-sama is the princess of Planet Deviluke! If the public knew about if, her life would be in danger!"

"Peke?..." Naruto asked getting a happy nod from Lala.

"Yep! Peke transformed to this uniform! Don't worry everything will be alright!" Naruto sighed but smiled. Damn if this girl wasn't the most optimistic girl he had ever met.

"Yea… Alright." He said getting up. "Come on lets go, we should probably get back." He said walking towards the stairwell only for the bright pink haired girl to glomp onto one of his arms.

"Kay!" She said as she nuzzled his arm. Naruto sighed again, but he smiled as he saw that the girl was happy.

* * *

Naruto and Lala were about to enter into the classroom again before two pairs of hands reached around Lala and viciously began to knead her breasts and her ass.

"My, my Lala-san." An awed Risa said as she publically groped the girl. "You boobs are nice and round!" Then she felt something else. "Ooooo! And you're not wearing a bra! So daring Lala-san!" She giggled.

"Her hips and butt are so shapely as well Risa-chan!" Mio said as she groped the cheeks.

"Ano…. Hello there!" Lala smiled, apparently not even bothered by the fact that the two girls were basically molesting her. Risa smiled wide.

"Hiya!" She said, "I'm Risa Momioka, and this here is my friend Mio Sawada." She pointed to her four-eyed friend who waved at Lala.

"Nice to meet you two!" Lala chirped. Naruto palmed his face. Honestly, every time a new girl entered into the class, these two would squeeze the hell out of them. Narutos eyes snapped wide open as he felt a pair of hands roaming up and down his own body.

"Now what's this I hear about you having a fiancé Nartuo-kun." A lusty voice whispered into his ear once again sending shivers down his spin.

"I-I don't have a fiancé Momioka-san." Naruto tried not to stutter, but Risa heard it and grinned. "And could you please stop doing that?" He asked as he tried to pull away, but the girl had a surprisingly strong hold on him. Risa slightly licked Naruto's ear.

"But Lala-san here even said that you were her fiancé." She said looking back at Lala who was just smiling at the entire situation.

"Yep yep!" She said nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Lala…. I told you before. We are not getting married." Naruto said as he tried to ignore and get away from the pleasant feeling the girl on his back was giving him.

"Nya! Naruto-kun so mean!" She pouted before regaining another smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun! I'll make you fall for me yet!" She declared pointing at the blonde who just stared at her as if she were crazy. Risa also stared at the pink-haired girl before she started to laugh.

"My, my Naruto-kun." She said as Naruto was finally able to get away. She backed Naruto into a wall and came within an inch of his face. Naruto could feel his blood pumping rapidly as he watched the pretty girl come closer to him. He gulped when she was an inch from his face. "Looks like I've got some competition now don't I?" She said as she breathed on his mouth. She looked deep into his cerulean blue eyes. They showed nervousness, but they were dilated as well. She grinned. She knew that he was becoming aroused. She started laughing hard.

"HAHAHA!" She laughed out loud. "You are just too cute!" She said as she smashed his cheeks together with her hands. Naruto dumbly stared back.

"Huh?" Naruto said intelligently. Lala smiled and looked at the two.

"Oh! Does Risa-chan like Naruto-kun as well?!" She said excitingly. Risa smiled at the girl and her innocence.

"Who know?" She said turning back and winking at the blonde. "Come on Mio-chan. I see a twin set that needs to be examined on Haruna-chan." Mio nodded her head quickly as they departed. "See you later Lala-chi, Naruto-kun!" She called back behind her. Lala waved her hand goodbye to the duo before turning to Naruto.

"I like them." She said, "They have a lot of energy."

"I have a feeling that I am going to be using this word a lot…. Troublesome…." He said as the two entered into the classroom.

* * *

After they entered the classroom, the teacher assigned Sairenji to escort Lala around to show her the facilities. Naruto sighed as he distantly watched the overly excited girl launch baseball into space with a bat.

"Damn." He muttered, "Just how strong is this girl." He laughed when he saw Motemisu, some arrogant jock, get rejected hardcore by Lala. After that he tried to hussle the girl into being his girlfriend.

Trying to take Peke's advice she tried to get Naruto to go up to bat. Naruto shrugged and said that Motemisu was just a sore loser and started to walk away. Motemisu pissed off that some 'Yankee' blew him off, launched the baseball as hard as he could at the back of Naruto's head. Conveniently, Naruto saw a 500 yen piece on the ground and bent down to pick it up having the ball fly right over him and into the baseball coach's sack. Motemisu went wide-eyed at he saw his coach hunched over.

"Psst!..." Naruto heard from some nearby bushes. Naruto looked over and sweat dropped again as he saw Zastin in the brush trying to get the blondes attention.

* * *

"So basically what you're tellin' me is that Lala's suitors are going to come to Earth to either kill me or take Lala away from me?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow twitching. He so did not need this right now.

"That is correct Son-in-law." Zastin said respectfully.

"I told you that I am not marrying Lala! How many times do I have to say that in order to get it through your guys' heads?" Naruto said irritably. Once again like every other time Naruto said that, he was effectively ignored.

"You should be aware of this Son-in-law. If Lala-sama were to be taken by one of these suitors from your grasp, he would probably obliterate the Earth." Zastin said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Naruto asked. Zastin shrugged.

"Maybe so. But there once was a man who behaved impolitely in front of his highness…. And after successfully infuriating his highness, he was obliterated along with his planet." Zastin finished. Naruto frowned.

"So he's a mass murderer then." Naruto said disdainfully. Zastin looked seriously at Naruto.

"You had better mind your tone Son-in-law. His highness is a great man who has fought in terrible wars to achieve peace in his kingdom. I would suggest you show him a little more respect than that." He said a little annoyed. Naruto stared back just as serious as Naruto.

"Respect is earned by everyman." Naruto said sternly. "Just because he is strong, I will not bow down before him. He wants my respect, then let him earn it. If I want his, I fully expect the same treatment." Zastin glared at the younger boy.

"That's quite a dangerous statement to make Son-in-law." Zastin said, "In fact I would probably agree with your way of thinking if it were any other man. But tread carefully around his highness or I promise you, you _will_ live to regret it." With that Zastin disappeared within his ship.

* * *

_'So the fate of the world depends on protecting Lala here….'_ Naruto thought, _'Troublesome….'_ He continued to eat dinner as Lala and Mikan were amiably chatting away with one another. Rito was just happily munching away at his meal.

"By the way Rito." Naruto said as he pulled out an envelope handing it to him. "This should be able to cover for living and food costs for both Lala and I." Naruto said as Rito opened the envelope containing money.

"I can't accept this!" Rito said as both Mikan and Lala looked over to see what was going on. "Naruto, you're friends of ours. You and Lala don't need to pay stay here." Mikan nodded her head as Lala looked slightly confused. Naruto frowned slightly.

"But I just can't accept your hospitality just like that." Naruto insisted. "I should be doing something to contribute to you guys." Both Mikan and Rito stared at the blonde.

"Wow." Mikan said, "He's got some good moral values there….. Why don't you have any of those values Rito?" She turned to her brother and gave him a mischievous grin.

"W-what?!" Rito pouted before looking up at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. We just can't accept this." He handed the envelope back to the blonde. "It just wouldn't feel right." Naruto still frowning thought about his moral dilemma. He then thought about something else.

"If you don't mind then." Naruto said looking back at Rito. "I noticed that there were a few items in the house that needed fixing. I can make any repairs to the house as they are necessary." Rito stared at the blonde for a moment before sighing.

"I… guess that would be fine." Rito replied. Naruto smiled at the boy.

"Thanks. It will put me at ease to know that I am doing something to help out around here instead of just being a freeloader." Naruto said with a smile. Rito laughed as he smiled too. Naruto then felt two large orbs smashing into his back.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala chimed. "Let's take a bath together!" She said excitingly. Naruto paled at the thought of the two of them bathing together. Rito got a slight nosebleed from the thought as well.

"And this is where I go outside and soak myself with a hose." Naruto said as he left the room leaving a confused Lala. Rito quickly followed.

"Let me join you Naruto." He said as he quickly made his way outside.

"Huh?" Lala said confused. Mikan just chuckled.

"There's no way that Naruto or Rito would have that type of courage." Mikan said. Lala turned and smiled at the girl

"Then Mikan! Let's take a bath together!" She chirped as she pushed the girl towards the bathroom. "I don't feel comfortable taking a bath by myself. I always have a lot of maids with me when I take a bath. And-…" She continued talking as she let the girl into the bathroom.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" Lala said over and over again as she nuzzled his arm during lunch. Naruto sighed again, but smiled at the same time. He definitely wasn't used to all this affection that the girl was giving him that's for sure. It's not for the fact that he didn't like the girl persay….. But somehow, still after all this time…. He still had feelings for a certain pink haired kunoichi. Naruto smiled as the girl dug into her lunch with vigor.

It was also hard to find time to train with her constantly being around him. He didn't want the alien princess to know quite yet that he wasn't your typically everyday Earthling. She would always pout whenever she asked him where he had been for a couple of hours. Naruto would just chuckle as he told her that he would tell her later before turning on Kyouko Magical Girl, a popular TV show that was mainly about saving the world through burning it with fire.

Saruyama glared at Naruto and was basically shaking with jealousy as he watched Lala hang all over him. Rito just smiled lightly as he went back to daydreaming about a certain blue haired girl. Naruto then looked up and saw Mio Sawada sitting at her desk eating alone.

"Sawada-san." Naruto called out beckoning the girl over to them. She looked up through her specs and walked over. "Where's Mimioka-san?" He asked. "Usually you two are together most of the time right?" Mio nodded.

"Yea." She replied, "But Sasuga-sensei said that he needed to talk with her about something today after class." Lala put a finger to her mouth in thought.

"Ooohhh! That's right. I remember that!" Lala said. Naruto motioned for the girl to sit down.

"Why don't you eat with us today then?" Naruto offered. Mio happily accepted the offer and sat right down with the group.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and checked the screen only for his eyes to widen.

"Hmmm?" Lala said. "What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto just put his phone away and smiled at the girl.

"Oh nothing!" He replied with a foxy grin. "I just need to go use the restroom real fast."

"Oh. Ok then!" The girl chirped as she went back to digging into her food and talking with friends. Naruto quickly left the room and headed down the hallway breaking into a sprint.

_'Whoever did that to Momioka-san is dead!'_ Naruto thought remembering the photo along with the text that it came with to his phone. It was a picture of a tied up, hanging Risa with her clothes slightly torn. The message was plain and simple.

_'Come to the Physical Education storage unit alone or she dies!'_

The blond growled as he picked up his speed looking like a blur to most students whom he passed.

* * *

"You know." The figure said as he inspected the flawless skin of the unconscious Risa. "She's not Lala, but she's still super cute." He said as he groped one of her breasts. "I suppose I could have some fun before Uzumaki arrives." He said and with a press of a button on his remote control, more tentacles started to come down from the ceiling gripping tightly around her breasts and her womanhood. As the tentacles roam her body, she let out soft involuntary moans causing the figure in front of her to grin wickedly.

***SLAM!***

"YOU!" the figure turned around and saw Uzumaki glaring at the man in rage. The figure smiled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASUGA!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmmm…." The PE teacher said, "You're a lot quicker than I thought you would be Naruto Uzumaki. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded you coming a little later though." With that the PE teacher began to change in shape

**"HAAAAH!" **He shouted out as his human body turned into something a little more reptilian. Naruto stared at the creature in front of him.

"So….." Naruto said slowly. "The only reason I can think of that you're doing this is for Lala correct?" The creature chuckled.

**"You're smarter than you look boy."** He grinned wickedly. **"Some lowly Earth scum like you will never become the successor of King Deviluke. That privilege belongs to me and me alone."** Naruto glared at the creature.

"What have you done with Sasuga-sensei?" Naruto asked.

**"Oh don't worry about him."** The creature laughed as he pointed to the corner of the room where the teacher was currently unconscious. **"I needed to borrow Sasuga's form…. Something called mimicry. You know it's a lot of work to disguise myself in human shape."** He laughed again. **"But I digress. I am a diplomatic being you know. I am offering you the chance to null your engagement to Princess Lala. If you won't accept the bargain, I won't return this woman to you. Though, that would wo-?!"**

***CLANG!***

The creature blinked as he was now face to blade with a six-foot windmill shiruken that had just embedded itself an inch away from his face.

**"GYYYYAAAAAA!"** The creature cried out jumping back about six feet. **"WHO THE HELL KEEPS A WEAPON LIKE THAT ON THEM?!"** He shouted out. **"FUCK THAT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OUT FROM?!" **Turning to Naruto only to wince at the amount of killing intent that was being directed his way.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Naruto asked quietly. "You think you can come to my planet, come to my school, abduct an innocent girl, all so you can get a fucking title to your name?!" Naruto pulled on a wire as the giant Shiruken came flying back to his hand. The blonde crouched over and got in a stance. "I will kill you right where you stand." The blonde said as he threw the giant weapon one more time at the alien.

**"W-W-WAIT!"** The creature cried out in fear as he dodged the bladed weapon one more time. **"AIIIIIIEEEE!"** He screamed with fear running away only to get punched in the face hard. **"OW!OW!OW!OWOW! I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"** He screamed as he was rolling around on the floor holding his face.

"Well then get ready." The blonde said as the alien looked up and gasped as he saw ten different Naruto Uzumaki's in the storage room. All of them were smirking as they cracked their knuckles. "Cause we're going to break every fucking bone in your body." They said. The alien visibly pissed himself.

**"M-m-mercy…."** He squeaked out only for the next five minutes to let out only screams of pain.

* * *

"Hmmm….." Naruto said to himself. "Maybe I went a little overboard here." He looked down at the broken alien on the ground at his feet. After a thorough beatdown, the alien had shrunken down to a small creature and was currently moaning and twitching in pain. Naruto turned as he heard someone running towards him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" A pink haired girl glomped the blonde, pressing her impressive bust into his face. "So this is where you were! Why are you hiding in such a weird place?" She asked. As Naruto was finally able to pull the girl off of him he gasped gratefully for the air that he was finally able to breath.

"It seems as if one of your suitors decided to come and collect you." Naruto said as he pointed down to the ground. Lala looked at the creature in confusion.

"Ara? Who is that?" She asked.

"It appears to be a Balkean." Peke said. "They are said to have an excellent mimicry ability, but their body power is extremely delicate." Naruto nodded his head.

"So that's why he was so weak." Naruto said to himself.

"Lala-sama." Peke said, "If I'm correct, wasn't Ghi Bree a Balkean?" He asked. Lala got a look of disgust on her face.

"Ack! Ghi Bree! Bah! He's the worst!" Lala said before looking down at the creature again taking in its appearance. "Why is he so beat up though?" Lala asked.

"I beat the crap out of him." Naruto said. "He was threatening to take you away just so he could be king." Lala stared at the blonde for a moment before smiling. Naruto continued. "He also was going to do terrible things to Momioka-san too" Naruto said pointing to Risa who was still unconscious before widening his eyes. "Shit!" He said. "Momioka-san!" He cried out as Lala too widened her eyes.

"Risa-chan!" She cried out, "What is she doing here?' She asked. Naruto had taken out a small blade and was cutting the half-naked girl down from the tentacles.

"That thing was using her as a hostage. Said if I didn't give up being your fiancé, then he was going to take her instead." Naruto growled as he laid the girl down gently. Lala quickly looked over the girl.

"….So….. what did you say?" Lala asked tentatively. Naruto had taken off his jacket and was covering the girl up.

"I basically said fuck that! I wasn't about to let him take you or Momioka-san." Naruto said, "He didn't care about you at all. He just saw you as a prize. Like hell was I going to let that slide." He then felt a hand come upon his own. He looked up and saw a smiling Lala in front of him.

"I'm happy." She said, "You never denied the fact that you really weren't my fiancé." She giggled. "That means that you care for me even if it's just a little." Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl while blushing slightly before standing up and turning away scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea well…. What are we going to do about this guy here?" Naruto asked as he poked the alien on the floor with the tip of his foot. Lala too stood up.

"Hrmmm." Lala put a hand under her chin in thought before pulling out her Dedailer. "We can use this!" She said brightly, **"_Slosh Slosh Warp-kun!_" **A second later a duck-like toilet appears from her phone. "I'll flush him down and deport him from Earth!" she said as she picked up the Balkean. "Don't you ever come to Earth any more Ghi Bree!" She said harshly before dumping the creature in the toilet activating it. Naruto just sweat dropped at the odd looking device.

* * *

Lala sat in the infirmary confused as to why the love of her life would act in such a way. He had saved Risa, that was all there was to it….. But he still didn't want any of the credit that he deserved for it. Lala had never met anyone like Naruto before. Her cheeks started heating up the more and more she thought about him.

She then noticed movement coming from the girl in front of her. Risa opened her eyes. "Are you finally awake Risa?" She asked smiling. Risa looked around for a moment confused as to where she was.

"Lala-chi?..." She said. "What…. What happened?" She asked.

"You collapsed near the tennis club's room." Lala said remembering what Naruto had told her. "They said it's anemia." Risa sat up digesting the information that she had just heard. She let out a slight 'eep' as Lala glomped the girl as well. "Either way, I'm soooo glad that you're safe Risa-chan!" Risa looked at the girl still confused.

"Erm… Were you the one that found me Lala-chi?" Risa asked. Lala smiled but shook her head.

"Nope!" She said cheerfully, "It was Naruto-kun." Risa's eyes widened when she heard the blondes name. "He was really worried about you too." Risa's eyes softened.

"Uzumaki…..-kun?" She asked herself as she felt her heart begin to race within her.

"Eh?" Lala cocked her head to the side in confusion.

* * *

The weekend had finally come and Naruto couldn't have been happier. He needed a break from all of the weird things that were happening at school…. Or in his life. Things started off pretty hectic though. Naruto finally met Rito's father, Saibai Yuuki, who was a Mangaka. Naruto was impressed with the speed that the man was able to produce his works. The man was very kind though. He welcomed both him and Lala into their home without even so much of a question why.

The man was on a strict deadline though and he and his team weren't going to make the deadline, until Lala came out with a crazy invention that speeded his employees performance rates. But by the time that they were done the employees were spent, causing them to rethink their career choices. But once again, Lala was able to find assistants to his father, namely Zastin and his henchmen.

This also was the time when the small alien Pryuma retired due to injury. He had been in a critical accident when his ship, (looked like a fly), was swatted out of the sky by an annoyed Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

It was morning now and Mikan had woken up early to get breakfast started. She walked downstairs only to sniff the air. "Huh?" She said as she entered into the kitchen. Food was already sizzling and the table was already set. She looked up and saw Naruto at the stove with an apron on, humming happily as he flipped some of the food into the air only to catch it again on the pan. "Naruto?" She asked getting the blonds attention.

"Ah. Good morning Mikan-chan!" Naruto said brightly. "How are you this morning?" He asked. Mikan looked blankly at the blonde for a moment.

"G-good. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just making breakfast for everyone." Naruto said. Mikan blink.

"But, I usually do all of that Naruto. You don't need to worry yourself with that." Naruto just smiled.

"Nonsense." He said, "As I said before, if I'm staying here without paying you guys for rent, I should do these kinds of things for you guys." Mikan stared at the blonde before letting a smile roll onto her face.

"Thank you Naruto." She said before looking at the food. "Oh wow. We usually don't have that kind of food here to often." Naruto grinned.

"Yea thought I would spice things up today with a normal All-American Breakfast." He smiled. "The food is almost ready, so do you mind going and waking up both Rito and Lala?" He asked. "Lala should still be in my bed so…" Naruto blushed as he went back to the food. Mikan stared at the blonde.

"Naruto…. Do you and Lala-san…. You know?..." She asked awkwardly getting a little red herself. Naruto shook his hands back and forth.

"It's not like that!" He said, "Some how though, she always finds her way into my room and come morning….. She's always there." Naruto sighed. Mikan looked at the blonde before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. Ok then. I was just curious cause I know you're engaged and all…." She trailed off as Naruto gained a tickmark on his head.

"We're not engaged dammit!" Naruto yelled as Mikan giggled as she left the room to wake up the other residents of the Yuuki household.

* * *

"Mmmmm!" Lala moaned as he ate the food. "Naruto-kun, this is so good!" She said with stars in her eyes, her face barely an inch away from Naruto's face. He just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed at the attention again. "I didn't know you knew how to cook this good!" She said.

"She's right." Rito said. "This is very good. It's not too often we get to eat this type of food either." He smiled. "Where did you learn how to cook this?" He asked.

"Been livin' on my own forever." Naruto said nonchalantly. "I needed to eat right? I just practiced with some recipes until they turned out good. This one was from when I was in America." Naruto said. In truth, he had actually learned how to make the breakfast in Japan, but to sell off that he had lived in America before, Naruto learned how to make a few American dishes.

"I might just have to have you cook more often Naruto." Mikan said as she bit into some bacon. "This is very good." Naruto chuckled as he too dug into his meal.

"So Naruto," Rito said, "What are you up to today?" He asked.

"Going to fix up a couple of things around the house." He said, "And then I'll do some yard work." Rito felt slightly guilty that the blond was going to be working in the house the entire day.

"Why don't I help you with that so then it will get done faster?" Naruto nodded his head in thanks to the boy.

"Then I want to take Lala shopping here." He said. Lala stared confusedly at the blonde for a moment before stars once again entered into her eyes.

"REALLY?!" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"I want to get you more variety of clothes so in the chance of Peke running out of energy, she won't have to work so hard." He said before being tackled by an overly excited girl who then squeezed the heck out of him.

"Oh Naruto! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said over and over again. When she finally calmed down even Peke said her thanks of his thoughtfulness. Naruto nodded his head before turning to Mikan.

"You mind coming with us today Mikan?" He asked getting a confused look from the girl.

"M-me?" She asked pointing at herself. Naruto nodded.

"Yea…." He said putting his hand behind his head. "I don't know too much about girls clothes and was wondering if you could help us out?" Naruto asked. Mikan smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok. Sounds like fun." She said. "I needed to pick up a few things anyways." Naruto nodded his head and smiled. "You want to come as well Rito?" Naruto offered politely. Rito blinked before thinking about it.

"I should probably get out of the house….. Alright I'll come as well." He said. Naruto grinned.

"Perfect. Then lets get those chores done so that we can get outta here." Naruto said getting nods from everyone and a very excited 'YEA!' from the Deviluke princess.

* * *

"Well that was a huge mess." Naruto muttered as he went down the street with a bag of groceries in his hand. Mikan had forgotten that she needed some ingredients for dinner that evening and asked Naruto if it wouldn't be too much trouble for him to go to the store and pick up the items.

Earlier the group had gone out to buy Lala some normal clothes only for Peke to waste most of her energy copying various fashion trends. Lala almost ended up naked in the middle of the street before Naruto, Mikan, and Rito were able to get her into a fitting room of what looked to be a lingerie store. Naruto chuckled when he remembered how Rito had seen Sairenji in the same store as well. All switches in his head were basically turned off when he saw the pretty girl.

After that, they ended up going to the aquarium to sate Lala's interests, only for Lala to have given not only the penguins a Soldier: Berserker Deluxe pill, which gives the individual 100 times their normal energy, to the penguins causing them all to fly. But also, she was found somehow riding on the back of a shark naked, while the entire floor flooded with sea water.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he remembered watching Rito just about to confess the Sairenji, only to have been hit in the face with a penguin.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU OLD PERVERT!" Naruto heard a feminine voice yell. He looked up and saw a beautiful brunette running his way. She had short hair, her eyes were blue. She had shapely legs that made the average male just want to bend over just a little bit to get a better look. Her large bosom was bouncing vigorously as she ran away from whatever was chasing her.

Naruto peered past the girl and smack his head with the palm of his hand.

"KYOUKO-CHAN!" A fat short man who was only dress in his boxers ran after the girl. "PLEASE SIGN MY BODY!" He yelled. This man…. Was the principle to Naruto's high school.

"KYAAA!" Kyouko screamed as she tripped onto the pavement. The principle took no time at all to leap himself into the air diving at the girl. Kyouko pointed her finger at the man as if to do something but stopped when she saw somebody walk in front of her.

"You Ero-principle." The blonde said. "You're worse than my sensei!" He yelled out as he launched a kick at the fat man with an outie, launching him into the night sky.

Kyouko stared at the back of the blonde who had just defended her watching as he dusted the dirt off of his shirt before turning around and offering a hand to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Kyouko was captivated by the teens blue eyes. She tried to speak, only for nothing to come out of her throat. So she settled for nodding her head and taking the offered hand in her own. The blonde smiled warmly.

"I'm glad." He said, "I'm sorry about that guy. He's usually better than that, but I guess that you were too pretty for him to handle." Kyouko's face turned a deep red as the blonde admitted that she was pretty.

_'What the hell?!' _She thought. She knew she was pretty. She had tons of fans everywhere. She was going on her sixth season of being a teen idol. And here she was acting like a fangirl to this boy whom she didn't even know.

"Y-You know that man?" She asked finally getting her voice back. Naruto just sighed.

"Unfortunately yes." He said, "He's the principle of my high school." He rubbed his temples with his fingers. "It's really embarrassing most of the time. So I'm sorry about that." He sighed. Kyouko stared at the blonde for a moment before letting out a small giggle.

"It's alright." She said "At least nothing happened." She smiled at the blonde who in turn smiled back at the girl. _'At least I didn't have to do anything in front of all these people.'_ She thought relieved that she wouldn't be yelled at again by her manager about the importance of keeping her physiology a secrete.

"Well I'm glad you're ok." The blonde in front of her interrupted her thoughts. "Be careful though alright. Take care." The blonde said with a wave before he gathered his things and started walking away. Kyouko blinked for a moment before she realized that the blonde was actually leaving.

"W-WAIT!" She cried out running after the blonde. Naruto turned around and blinked as he watched the girl run back to him.

"My name is Kyouko Kirisaki." She said smiling bowing politely to the blonde. Naruto put a finger to his lips.

"Kyouko….. Now why does that sound familiar?..." Naruto asked himself as the girl looked at him slightly surprised. She was a major celebrity throughout all of Japan and here was a boy who didn't know her name…. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or relieved that he didn't recognize her.

"Anyways….." Naruto said gainging her attention again, "Nice to meet you too Kirisaki-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said giving his own little bow. Kyouko smiled.

"Call me Kyouko." She said waving a hand in front of her face. Nartuo smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but you gotta call me Naruto then deal?" He asked giving the girl a wink. She smiled and nodded her head. She started to shuffle awkwardly in front of the blonde earning her a look of confusion.

"Ano…." She started as her face started to turn red as she played idly with a single strand of her hair. "I was wondering if I could maybe buy you buy you something to eat for saving me?" She asked as she looked down at the ground. Naruto blinked before smiling.

"Kyouko-chan." He said, "I didn't help just because I wanted something in return. I just wanted to help that's all." He said getting the girl to look up at him in surprise. "Plus if I don't get these groceries to Mikan-chan right away, she might just carve me up with that kitchen knife of hers." Naruto said smiling while putting a hand behind his head.

"Mikan….-chan?" Kyouko deflated a little, "I-is she your… girlfriend?" She asked. Naruto looked at her blankly before smiling waving a hand in front of her face.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Naruto said. "Mikan is the little sister of a friend who I am staying with." Kyouko's spirits raised up as she learned this news about the blonde.

Naruto looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Oh shit!" He cried out. "I really gotta go or Mikan-chan really will kill me." He turned and started to run down the street. "It was awesome meeting you Kyouko-chan! I hope we can talk again!" He yelled as he ran away.

"W-wait…." Kyouko tried but the blonde was long gone by now. She looked at the ground and held her hands to her chest. She then noticed that she was breathing a lot heavier.

_'What is this?...' _ She thought to herself. _'Why am I feeling so weird right now?'_ Her face heated up as she imagined the blondes face in her mind. "Naruto…. Uzumaki….." She said slowly and quietly as she made her own way down the road. "…. I wonder….. would my manager?..." She mumbled to herself as she walked down the road.

* * *

**_A few days later:_**

_'Just how powerful is Lala?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he sank lower into the bath. Only a day ago, the annual seaside summer school was about to be canceled due to a typhoon that was rolling into the vicinity. Lala had been overexcited for the trip, but when she heard that it was going to be canceled, she began to throw a fit before flying out to confront the typhoon. Naruto was slightly amused by the inventions that she had tried to use to halt the progress of the force of nature, that was until Lala got really mad and yelled at the typhoon to go away. The force of her voice canceled out the destructive winds of the storm and soon the environment became sunny once again. This left a gapping Naruto to only stare at the princess in shock at what she had accomplished.

Naruto sank deeper into the bath at the resort that they were staying at. _'She doesn't look as if she would be that strong…..'_ Naruto thought. _'And this is the daughter to a tyrant….. I'm not so sure if I could beat him anymore….'_ Naruto based the Deviluke king's strength on Zastin. He was supposedly the strongest swordsman that their empire had to offer. While Naruto saw that he had very good technique, the man was easily fooled and would be easily led into deception. He wouldn't have lasted long against Zabuza that was for sure. Naruto was fairly confident that he could beat Zastin in combat just from what he had seen. Meaning that the King would only be stronger by a bit….. But now that Lala performed that feat…. He knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Lala in strength…. But he wasn't so sure about combat. Maybe the girl was a natural genius when it came to that kind of stuff. She did always make some pretty dangerous inventions.

Naruto sighed. _'Looks like I'm gonna have to up my training again.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around seeing if the coast was clear before quickly donning on a robe to cover his body. _'Don't need people to ask about where I got these scars after all.'_ He thought as he left the bathing facility.

He sighed as he remembered that it was required of the students tonight to go on the 'Dare' assignment. Basically it was pairing up a boy and a girl to navigate in the dark and find arrive at a shrine at the top of the mountain. The only thing was that there apparently would be _scary _people dressed as ghosts and monsters and such blocking the way trying to scare the kids down the mountain. Now, Naruto would never admit that he was afraid of ghosts to anybody, but these weren't real ghosts…. They were just people dressed as ghosts. Naruto sighed again as he headed down the hallway. This trip was really hurting his time that he needed to spend on his training.

* * *

"Hmm…. 13?" Naruto said as he reached his hand into the box. The female who also had this number would be his partner for the 'Dare' assignment.

"Awwww…." Lala pouted as she looked at Naruto's number."I wanted to go with Naruto-kun." She said as she held up a number 15 instead.

"Haha! Never fear Lala-san." Saruyama laughed out loud as he gazed over Lala's wonderful body. In his hand he was also holding a number 15. "I'll protect you!" He said as steam left his ears. His face had turned red as he thought of different scenarios that the two could end up in.

"No thanks!" Lala chirped shattering any fascinations that the hormonal teenager had. He cried anime tears in the corner at how Lala dismissed him so easily.

Naruto glance over and saw that Rito and Sairenji were both paired up together causing the blonde to smile at that. He wished the best of luck to his new friend.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Whispered a lustful voice in his ear causing the blonde to stiffen. He knew immediately who this girl was and shuddered as he felt her breath blow out on his ear. He slowly turned around.

_'Dammit.'_ He thought, _'I hate it when I know that I'm right.'_ He was looking into the lustful eyes of Risa Momioka. She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her hands around the back of Naruto's neck causing the teen to blush even more. Risa grinned, she loved the way that she was able to control men sometimes.

"Please take care of me Naruto-kun." She winked at the blonde before leaning up and whispering in his ear. "You know….. It's going to be so dark out there. If you get lucky….." She left the statement hang as she pushed her body up against the blonde's.

"M-Momioka-SAN!" Naruto stammered out trying to back away only for him to trip backwards taking the girl with him.

"Kya!" She yelled as well as she landed on the blonde. "Itai…." She said rubbing her head as she sat up before letting out a slight moan and looking down to see the cause. Her eyes widened as she saw that her legs were straddling the blonde's face whose eyes were wide as dinner plates as the girls white frilly panties where place along his lips. Risa just grinned and slightly moaned as the blonde lips vibrated against her womanhood. "My, my Naruto-kun. I was hoping you could wait just a little longer until we were out in the forest…. But I suppose we could just start things here." She laughed inwardly as she saw the blondes face turn almost a neon red before somehow he managed to slip out from under her.

"I'll see you at the starting point!" Naruto yelled out as he ran covering the front part of his pants.

"Awww…" Lala said again, "I wanted to do that with Naruto-kun." She pouted again. "….Why was Naruto running weird? Does he have to pee or something?" She asked only to get blank stares back as if to say 'Are you an idiot?'. Lala blinked as a hand came and patted her on the head.

"Awww! Lala-chi!" Risa said as she was fondling the princess. "You're so cute and innocent." Lala just blinked in confusion as she let the girl continue to grope her breasts.

* * *

"Honestly." Naruto said, "I think the landlady of the resort gets off on hearing teens scream in fright." Risa merely glomped his left arm, effectively placing it between her breasts and grinned as she saw the blonde let out a slight blush.

"Oh don't be that way Naruto-kun." She said, "We'll have lots of fun, you'll see." Naruto glanced over to the girl before letting out a light chuckle.

"Yea. Alright." He said, "Let get going then." Risa nodded her head as the two set out on the path to the shrine. Risa held out her lantern into the darkness to try and see what was in front of her.

"Geez!" She said squinting slightly, "It's pitch dark out there. I can barely see anything." Naruto nodded his head. He could smell and hear many different people moving throughout the forest.

After a minute or two both of them watched as other couples ran right by them screaming in fright. "Look!" Risa said, "Those are the students who went ahead of us!" She was right. Naruto frowned slightly though as he saw a cowardly Saruyama sprint like a bat out of hell past him.

_'What was all that shit about protecting Lala?'_ Naruto thought as he sighed. He knew that Lala would be alright, he just hoped that she wouldn't get lost out there.

"RRROOOOWWWWLLLRRRRR!" A werewolf all of a sudden jumped out of the trees in front of Naruto and Risa.

"AAIIIIEEEE!" Risa shrieked as she hid behind Naruto for safety. Naruto looked at the creature.

"Wow." He said nonchalantly as he looked over the monster costume. "You guys really worked hard this year. " The monster in front of him sweat dropped.

"Grrr?" It growled questioningly before Naruto took hold of Risa and continued walking.

"Come on Momioka." He said, "There's nothing to be afraid of." Risa opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde who was smiling down into hers. How was Naruto not scared? She blushed slightly as she gazed into his blue eyes. "Don't worry Mimioka-chan." Naruto grinned not realizing the effect that he was having on the girl. "I'll protect you." Risa's eyes widened and something within her snapped. They continued walking for a while, but Risa was in another world. Her heart was racing throughout her body and she felt her legs were beginning to weaken.

"I'm sorry Lala-chi….." She whispered. Naruto turned his head.

"Huh? You say someth-ING?!" Risa grabbed Naruto and pushed him against a tree. Her hair was covering her eyes and she was panting. Her body was tightly against the blondes as he could feel every curve that the girl had. In return, the girl could feel the lean muscle that the boy had. She could feel herself get wet as she felt another part of the blonde's anatomy rest against her body.

"M-M-Momioka-chan?!" Naruto cried out, "What are you doing?!" Naruto tried to lean his head back away from the girls oncoming face, but his head was stopped by the tree trunk behind him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said as her face drew nearer, "But I can't let Lala-chi win." Naruto's eyes widened. "You're the perfect guy Naruto-kun. I can't let you slip through my fingers." She whispered as her lips hovered over Naruto's. His hands were visibly shaking as her lips drew near. Risa inwardly smiled as she felt another part of Naruto wake up at her actions. "It's only a matter of time before you'll start returning Lala-chi's feelings for you Naruto-kun…. I can't allow that…. You see… I've already fallen for you." With that she was about to close the gap between the two.

"HIEEEEEK!" Both Naruto and Risa's heads snapped around as they saw multiple monsters running away in fear from something. They stared at the monsters running away before looking confusedly at each other.

"Ah! There you are, Naruto and Risa." Hearing Lala's voice Risa quickly got off of Naruto and looked up. Naruto looked over and saw Lala walking over to them…. Along with three hauntingly looking vicinage's behind her.

"Lala-chi…. Who are they?" Risa asked with slight concern. Lala blinked.

"Oh, this?" She asked turning to a hovering object that had a wicked grin. "I projected ghosts using a hologram. '_Deru Deru Vision-kun!'_. I read a book about ghosts in Rito-papa's house." Naruto glanced at the thing for a moment.

"You made this?" He asked getting a happy nod from the pick-haired girl. "That's pretty impressive Lala." Naruto said getting a surprised look from the girl before her face started to turn red.

"If you say things like that, I'll turn red Naruto-kun!" She smiled as she stuck out her tongue cutely. Naruto thought he heard a small growl come from Risa. But when he turned to her, he found that she was smiling innocently.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEE!" All three whipped their heads around as they saw Haruna Sairenji running at them screaming at the top of her lungs. She appeared to be swinging an unconscious Rito as her weapon of choice.

"Haruna/Sairenji-san!" Risa. Lala, and Naruto yelled. The girl glanced up at the three before seeing the ghost like apparitions behind them.

"AAAAAIIIIEEEE!" She screamed again as she threw Rito at the projections hitting Lala's invention.

"ACK!" Lala yelled as her hands were on her face in despair. "My _'Deru Deru Vision-kun!'_." She cried out. Naruto looked at the invention and saw it spark for a moment.

"Ah shi….!-" As he rushed over and grabbed both Lala and Risa

***BOOOOOOMMMMM!***

The three of them went flying through the air and crash landed at what appeared to be the top of a staircase. Their clothes were still smoking but Lala couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Naruto-kun, you're amazing!" She said excitedly. "How did you know it was going to explode?!" Naruto sighed.

"I think I've been through enough to know…." He said remembering a lot of Lala's previous inventions. Risa was holding her head trying to get the ringing to stop from going off in her ears. They all looked up when they heard clapping in front of them.

"Congratulations!" Cried out the principle as he stood in front of them. The landlady along with the other employees were also there giving them a round of applause. "You're the only group that got through the entire 'Dare' this year!" All three looked on in confusion.

"Wait…." Lala said as if she were trying to remember something. "I thought the thing was that whichever couple made it to the goal in the 'Dare' would surely become a couple…." She then looked at both Naruto and Risa. "So what would happen if it's like this?..." She gestured to all three of them. Naruto and Risa both went wide-eyed. Naruto turned red as Risa let out a perverse giggle. Lala cocked her head off to the side. "Ara?"

* * *

**The next day:**

"Oh wow….." Saruyama drooled as he watched many of the class girls jump up and down in the ocean. Today was the student's apparent day off, not like everyday already was, but they were allowed to go and play on the beach. "It's so bouncy out there." His eyes were glued onto many different pairs and sized of boobs that he saw bouncing in the water.

"Saruyama," Naruto said, "If you keep staring like that, the girls will soon notice it." Naruto was lying on the beach underneath an umbrella relaxing from the heat. He had on his swim trucks and a button down shirt along with a pair of sunglasses.

"They'll be flattered that I'm staring!" Saruyama adamantly defended his perversion. "It builds their self-esteem to know that they have such wonderful bodies!" Naruto and Rito just shook their heads in slight dismay.

"Just give it up Naruto." Rito said sitting next to him. "He's always been this way."

"What do you mean?!" Saruyama asked, "Every normal male here should be oogling at these beautiful women right now!" He yelled out pointing at the girls in the water who had heard him.

"Geez, what a pervert." Whispers ran across the girls as Saruyama paled at the chance for himself to get anywhere with the girls.

"W-w-why?" He asked as his body turned white before crumpling into ash and being blown away by the wind. Naruto and Rito just laughed as they saw their friends' reaction. "By the way Rito." Saruyama miraculously appeared normal next to the boy with a slight smirk on his face. "I'm sure your imagination is running wild seeing Sairenji in a bikini huh?" He asked elbowing his friend. Rito's face lit up light a candle as he started waving his arms frantically, all the while staring at Haruna's body.

"W-W-WHAT A-ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He cried out causing both Saruyama and Naruto to laugh out loud.

"Speaking of girls….." Saruyama trailed off as he gazed over to a certain pink-haired girl playing in the water with Sairenji, Risa, and Mio. "How are things in the Deviluke department Uzumaki?" He asked with a slight grin that caused Naruto to snort.

"Nothing." Naruto said plainly. "I keep telling her that there's nothing really between us, but she insists that one day I'm going to change my mind in marrying her." He could hear Saruyama clenching his teeth in frustration.

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you man?!" He yelled at the blonde. "You have a super hot chick basically throwing herself at you, and you're telling me that you don't want to hit that?! Are you gay?!" He shouted. Naruto squeaked a pinky in his ear clearing out the ringing sound that he was hearing.

"There's more to a girl than just boobs and a nice ass Saruyama." Naruto said nonchalantly. "If you don't take time with these kinds of things, you could really end up hurting someone in the end. I don't want to be that person to make a girl cry." Saruyama looked at the blonde with slight confusion.

"Alright, I guess I can understand that." He said, "But why not give Lala a chance? I mean, she seems pretty nice and all." Naruto sighed.

"I'll admit, it's hard to stay anything but happy when you're around her that's for sure." He smiled as he watched the girl in the water play joyously with her friends. "But, I have my reasons as to why. And no it's not because I'm gay." Naruto sent a sharp glare to the black haired boy who was just whistling innocently.

Rito just laughed sheepishly at their conversation. Honestly, he wasn't sure why Naruto was so against going out with Lala at least. She seemed to be a very nice girl after all. Though she did have a lack of moral discipline when it came to modesty within the house. And her food cooking skills were still left to be desired, and most of her inventions that she made were a complete and utter failure… Alright there were a lot of problems there. But she was a very nice girl. Naruto was right, it was hard not to put a smile on whenever she was around. Rito would've probably been just as jealous as Saruyama was if he wasn't so in love with Haruna.

"Naruto-kuuuuun!" Lala cried out in the water. "Come play with us!" She waved the blonde over who just smiled softly. He waved the girl on to keep playing eliciting a cute pout from the girl. Naruto smiled before narrowing his eyes as he saw something coming from the side.

"KYYYYAAAAA!" Cried out various girls throughout the water as their bikini tops were stolen leaving the girls to cover up their breasts with their arms. All of the males on the beach had hearts in their eyes as they tried to glimpse at the girls' flesh.

"KYAAA!" Haruna screamed as her top was also taken off.

"Huh? Lala Said as her top also came off. Just then she felt a breeze pass by her as she saw Naruto chasing after the bikini thief. "Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto quickly ran after the thief. He was moving much too fast for normal people to see him so he wasn't too worried about that. He made a dive as the thief tried to change directions in the water, but Naruto had a good hold of him.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled. But as soon as he had a good hold on him. "W-W-WHOA-A!" He cried out as the theif took off in a random direction.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala yelled out. "Peke!" She ordered only for the machine to be hesitant.

"But Lala-sama," she said, "We are surrounded by people. We can't follow after him if we don't want to be identified." Lala silently growled at that.

"Fine!" She said as she started running over to the nearby trees. "Then we'll start from there." She said as she pulled out her D-dial and summoned _'Sniff-Snif Trace-kun.'_.

* * *

"WHOA THERE!" Naruto shouted out as he tried to control the now identified thief as a dolphin. "TAKE IT EASY! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" But it was fruitless. The dolphin seemed to have its own plans dealing with Naruto. He looked up and saw that they were headed directly towards a mountain.

"WAAHH!" He almost didn't take a breath as the marine mammal descended deep into the water heading for what looked like to be a cave. Naruto blinked as they traveled further and further into the cave. He hoped that the dolphin would reach whatever place soon, and said whatever place had air, cause he was getting uncomfortable not breathing.

They started to ascend up and Naruto saw light coming from the surface of the water. He blinked as they surface, Naruto taking in fresh air once again. Looking around he, he glanced back at the dolphin whom had led him to the edge of the water. Looking up he saw another dolphin that looked as if it had been beached there. Naruto blinked.

"Is this what you wanted from us?" He asked the dolphin. "You wanted us to chase you so we could help your buddy?" The dolphin clicked his response while nodding his head. Naruto just chuckled as he exited the water. "Smart animals aren't you?" He said as he channeled chakra to his muscles and lifted the beached dolphin and place her back into the water.

The two clicked excitingly to each other as they danced around jumping in and out of the water. Naruto smiled as he saw the two interact with each other. He looked up into the sky. It looked as if he were in the center of a hollowed out mountain. He then felt something wet rub in his hand.

He glanced down and saw it was the dolphin that had brought him here. He clicked noisily as he nodded his head. Naruto didn't know exactly what the dolphin had said, but he smiled and understood its intention. He patted the dolphin affectionately.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling. "Now go on. Get outta here. Go and grab something to eat. I'm sure your friend is starving." The dolphin nodded his head as if he understood the blonde's words and the next second, the both of them were gone. Naruto sighed contently. "Well…. I might as well check out this place." He said as he got up and dusted off his shorts.

* * *

***Sniff…Sniff….***

"Here! Here! Dasu!" The dog-like machine said as he wagged his tail excitingly. After a few ecchi moments that the little machine had led Lala and Peke, they finally appeared to be making some ground as they stood at the base of a mountain. Lala looked in front of her curiously.

"You mean Naruto-kun is inside of the mountain?" She asked getting another excited nod from the dog.

"Yep! Yep!" He said as he ran around in circles. Lala just put a hand up to her face in thought.

"Hmmm…." She hummed thinking about what she could do next.

"What do we do now Lala-sama." Peke asked her master. Lala's eyes then brightened as she snapped her fingers.

"Alright! That's it!" She smiled as she took out her D-dial and summoned another one of her inventions. What came out was a larger machine with hands and legs. But the machine had a drill for a head. "_'Dig-Dig Drill-kun!'_" Lala shouted happily. "Could you please dig through this mountain for us so we can find Naruto-kun?" She asked politely. The drill machine saluted the girl as he turned around and started digging into the mountain.

* * *

"Dang." Naruto said to himself, "This place is huge." He had been running up different tunnels left and right for a while now. He didn't think that here would be this many turns in this apparent labyrinth of underground tunnels. He saw a light coming from the end of the tunnel that he was in. He stopped at the edge.

"Whoa." He said as he gazed across the gigantic cavern. Naruto looked on and guess that it had to have spanned at least over 30 miles. He glance off to the side and saw there was water there. "Must be some underground waterways over there." He mumbled to himself as he took off running down the wall of the cavern. Naruto was thankful that he had his shinobi skills as he moved throughout the cavern. Smooth as it may have looked from above, the shinobi was jumping from ledge to ledge.

"Huh?" He said as he looked ahead and saw what appeared to be ancient structures. He arrived and noticed that the most of the buildings had already fallen apart. Only support beams and some walls still held the structure somewhat upright. "People used to live down here?" He asked as he started walking through what he guessed was an ancient village.

Naruto entered into some of the buildings there, only to see that time had literally destroyed most of the objects on the insides of the structure. He glanced around a while more. There was something that was oddly familiar about this place. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Most everything here though was buried under thick layer of sand. He was guessing from the rolling tides of the ocean maybe?... He didn't know.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He walked over to the object sticking out of the sand and bent down and pulled it out. His eye's widened as he stared at the object in his hand. Quickly channeling chakra to his left hand, a kunai appeared within. He placed the objects right next to each other. Naruto's kunai was any standard shinobi's kunai. The other object he had in his hand was what looked to be a very warped version of one. It had rusted over due to the amount of abuse that the environment had inflicted upon it.

"It can't be…." Naruto dropped the ancient kunai and sprinted in a direction. He vaguely had an idea where he was going. _'Nononononono!'_ His mind shouted as he made familiar turns throughout the crumpled village before slowing down to a particular building. He looked down on the ground in front of him. It was half buried in the sand. The color had long but faded. But Naruto could still see the marks from the engravement.

He stared at the letters for a moment before slowly reaching his arm out and felt the writing for himself. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as memories came flooding to his mind. He felt the roughness of the symbols carefully with his fingers.

"Please….. No…." He whispered. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** He howled as an orange-like cloak surrounded his body. His canines became elongated and his eyes turned red. A crater formed in the ground underneath him from the sheer amount of chakra that was being emitted from his body. **"AAARRRRRRGGGGGG!"** He howled as he slammed his fist into the ground causing a giant crater to appear

* * *

"Mou mou." Lala pouted boredly, "Can't you go any faster?" She asked getting bored with walking slowly through the mountain following her invention.

***Sniff….Sniff…***

"The scent the strong here. Dasu!" The mechanical dog said. "We're almost there! Dasu!" Lala adopted a smile onto her happy face.

"Yeah!" She cried throwing her fist into the air.

**"AAARRRRRRGGGGGG!"** She stopped as she heard the howl. The ground started to tremor as well.

"Naruto-kun!" She said worriedly, "Hurry up _'Dig-Dig Drill-kun!'_." She cried out. "We have to get to Naruto-kun!" Feeling his circuits heating up, the machine revved up its gears and finally broke through the wall and into a giant cavern. As soon as the ruble was clear, _'Dig-Dig Drill-kun' _disappeared and Lala shot off into the caver with the mechanical dog in her hand.

"Over there! Dasu! Over there! Dasu!" He said as he pointed the way with his nose. Lala nodded and flew speedily in the direction. After a few minutes she saw the blonde in the middle of a large crater hunched over on his hands and knees.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She cried out as she landed and ran to the teen. "Are you ok?!" She asked worriedly, "I heard this terrible roar and I thought you were hurt!" She hurled herself at the boy and hung onto him tightly. She looked up at him again when he didn't respond. "Naruto-kun?" She asked. She felt the teen sigh.

"Lala…." He said monotoned catching the girl off guard. She had never heard the boy like this before. "Please….. Leave me alone….." He requested as her eyes widened.

"But Narut-….!"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Lala was smiling brightly as she remembered the events that had just taken place in the cavern with her and _her_ Naruto. She blushed as she remembered the intimate situation that they were in. She smiled as brightly that she had gotten to know the blonde even a little more. She realized that she really didn't know that much about him to begin with. He was kind, caring, brave, and strong. That was all she really needed to know. The fact that he cared more for others than himself, that just made her fall deeply in love with him.

She'd seen him help others. That was just the kind of person he was. He helped people and never expected anything back in return. He just loved to make people smile. Lala loved that about him. That was something that she had never seen another person do before. Helping a complete stranger and never bragging about it or expecting something in return. She snorted as she thought about all of her marriage candidates that bragged about how awesome they were or what they've achieved. They couldn't even compare to Naruto in anyway.

She had seen his gentle side whenever he was helping Rito and Mikan in the garden outside. He would take extra care of how he was handling the plants. She honestly could just watch and stare the blonde work for hours and never get tired of looking at him.

Tonight, she wasn't quite sure what had set the blonde off, but she promised that she would be there for him. When he was ready to tell her he would. She smiled as she remembered the blonde crying in her arms. Tonight, they had grown closer. Lala practically giggled as she saw this as a huge milestone in winning over the blonde's heart.

"What's got you in a good mood tonight Lala-chi?" Risa asked. It was the last night of the Seaside Summer School and Risa, Mio, Haruna, and Lala were all sleeping together in the same room. Lala just looked up at Risa and smiled.

"I just had a wonderful evening with Naruto-kun!" She said as she was practically glowing. Everyone in the room stared at her.

EHH?!" Mio said shocked, "Don't tell me this is the afterglow of a long and _intimate_ evening?!" She said getting a shocked look from Risa, and a blushing Haruna as images of both Naruto and Lala came into her mind. Lala cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" She said before she was shaken back and forth like a rag doll.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY DID IT LALA-CHI!" Risa shouted hoping that she still had a shot with the blonde. "TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME!" She demanded as she continued to shake the poor girl.

"Ano…. Risa-san." Haruna said shyly getting the girls attention. "I think you might have broke her." She pointed at Lala. Risa glanced back and her eyes widened at Lala's state. X marks had replace her eyes as the girl slumped over. A white soul could be seen partly leaving from her mouth.

"Lala-chi!" Risa cried out in panic. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" She said over and over again trying to revive the girl.

"Naruto….-kun…" Lala muttered as she left the world of consciousness, memories of what happened not too long ago still fresh in her mind.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto yelled out knocking the girl over as he stood up. Lala sat up and all she could do was stare in shock at how the usually calm collected boy was reacting.

"You can't love me Lala." He said, "I can never love you just like you can never love someone like me… You can't love someone who isn't meant to be here." Lala saw Naruto clench his fist. "You can't love someone who is alone…." She saw tears dripping down his face. "I'm alone Lala…. I finally realize that now….. There's no way for me to go back…" Lala started tearing up as she saw blood start to leave from the blonde's hands. "All you'll get from me Lala are years of pain and tears…. I won't let that happen…. Go and find someone else to love….. Leave me be….." Naruto barely choked out as he landed on his knees staring off into who knows what.

The blond waited for the girl to get up and leave. It would hurt her. But he was willing to deal with that as long as she was happier. He wouldn't drag this sweet girl down the same road as him. He really had nothing left for him here in this world. He was alone, and nothing that he did would ever change that. He heard the girl get up. Just when he thought that she was going to leave, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Surprised he looked up into her tearstained eyes.

"You're never alone Naruto-kun." She said as she looked him in his eyes. "I'm always going to be there for you no matter what. No matter what you say, no matter what you do….. I fell in love with you Naruto-kun for who you are. My feelings haven't changed the least Naruto-kun." She held his face between her hands. "If it's possible, I think I've fallen more in love with you every single day. You're a gentle person Nartuo-kun." She then embraced the blonde in a loving hug. " And you're never alone. You have Rito and Mikan as well. We're you're family now. Please, don't throw your family away." She said. Naruto's eyes widened as all of the memories that he's made with the alien princess come to the front of his mind. All the fun and enjoyable moments and memories that he created with them. Naruto clenched his jaw as more tears started to stream down his face.

Lala smiled as the boy in her arms grabbed hold of her tighter and cried in arms. Lala's eye's widened slightly before smiling warmly hugging the blond even more. She let the blond continue to silently cry in her arms.

* * *

End Flashback:

Lala smiled at remembering the blonde. The other three occupants in the room stared at her waiting for her reply.

"Arrrgghh!" Risa said, "Just tell us! Did you do it or not?!" She asked frustrated. The others girls gulped in anticipation while Lala cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Do what?" She asked getting all three of the other girls to fall flat on their faces. "I was just able to see a side of Naruto that I have never seen." All three girls widened their eyes. They huddled quickly into a small little group.

"Alright girls…." Risa whispered. "That could mean a few things here." The other two nodded.

"But Risa-chan." Mio whispered back, "This is Lala after all. I don't think that she knows too much about that kind of stuff." Haruna nodded her head as well. The three girls looked at Lala all at once.

"Ara?" Lala asked smiling.

"Oh Lala-chi." Risa sang. "What do you mean that you saw another side of Naruto tonight that you have never seen?" She asked playfully. Lala looked at her for a moment before looking down slight smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun's always been alone." She said getting looks from the other girls. "It's hard to tell, but he puts up a pretty good front on his true feelings…. Tonight I was able to have him open up a little and fill that emptiness that was in his heart!" She smiled brightly while the other girls didn't know what the two did or didn't do. They all blushed as they had their own thoughts of Lala filling up Naruto's emptiness.

"DAMN IT LALA-CHI!" Risa yelled, "JUST TELL US IF YOU AND NARUTO-KUN DID IT OR NOT?!"

* * *

**End**

**And that's where I'm gonna end it. I wrote down more, but that basically leads into the next chapter of the story. I'm surprised with people's responses to the fic anyways. I've gotten numerous requests saying how Rito shouldn't get a harem which I find interesting. I'll put a poll up to see what people think about that and if he does with whom he should have one with. It's obvious I'm gonna have him paired up with Sairenji, but we'll see from there. **

**Someone cussed me out and said why do all Naruto x To love-ru crossovers have to be a harem….. Have you watched the anime or read the manga…. Honestly people….. It's the nature of the fic. **

**These next couple of chapters are going to be introducing a lot of the characters. Probably not going to see some awesome ninja action until Golden Darkness comes in. But I do have a good little surprise for people on another arc this upcoming chapter that I hope people will like.**

**Be happy people, I'm actually way sick, but because I slept for like 18 hours straight, my body still wants to sleep but can't, I decided to update this. That's probably my pills that are saying that but whatever. Hope you guys liked it so far. To be honest, I think I can't wait to write up the golden darkness chapter along with one chapter after that….. Man I've been thinking of that chapter for a long time. Anyways I hope all y'all like it so far. Keep it real.**


	3. The New Students

**Well, I was right. People have definitely been more judgment of this fic. I figured that it would happen and I'm sorry to those who just don't like the story, but until I get these ideas out of my head, I just gotta keep working on this one. Honestly, those who reviewed but criticized and not flamed, thanks. I really mean it. I've gotten a couple of pretty lengthy flames about this fic, so to those who really didn't like the fic, but still constructively said your piece, thanks. **

**Anyways, like I said last time, I'm not really expecting too much action until the Golden Darkness arc. Sorry, but really, the story and the manga just develop really slowly and I want to be able to introduce characters here. Anyways thanks guys, I hope that you like this upcoming chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Students**

* * *

"So you failed again to confess huh Rito?" Naruto asked as they sat down in their class. Rito laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, yea." He said before looking down before breaking down in anime tears. "I don't know how many times I've failed now." Naruto patted him on the shoulder.

"No worries Rito." He said smiling, "I'm sure one of these days you'll get to it." Rito slightly smiled before remembering something.

"Oh hey Naruto." He said. "It seems like things between you and Lala are pretty good. Did something happen?" He asked. Naruto just sighed, but smiled.

"Seems like I'm getting used to having that girl around me." He said as Rito looked at him. Rito smiled as he saw that Naruto was beginning to give the girl a chance. Honestly, he liked both of them. It definitely made the house livelier that's for sure. He thought it would be great if they got together. Though due to his blood loss, he could do without the girl walking around the house naked every morning.

"All right everyone." The elderly teacher walked into the classroom. "Everyone get seated already." He reached the front desk and adjusted his glasses. "Eeeh, it's somewhat sudden to happen in the second quarter, but we have a new transfer student." Everyone was paying attention at this point.

"A transfer student?" Risa questioned.

"It's rare to have another one when we just had Lala-chan." Mio chimed in.

The door opened as everyone looked forward. In came a teen with white hair in the front, with black in the back. His eyes were a brownish-red color. All in all, this new guy resembled like another pretty boy Sasukue in Naruto's opinion.

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun." The teacher introduced. "Everyone, be nice to him."

"KYAAAAH!" Came the cries of many of the females in the class. "A bishie!" Many of the girls had large blushes on their faces as they stared at their new classmate. Then in a blink of an eye, the boy disappeared. "Huh?"

"I finally found you, Lala-chan." The voice came from Lala's desk. Everyone turned and saw that Ren had appeared before Lala and was holding her hand. "My bride."

"HUH?!" Everyone in the classroom chimed.

"My dear..." Ren started, "I recognized you at first sight. The way you shine cannot be hidden even in a large crowd. You were so beautiful when you were playing in the palace garden. Your smile shed light into my heart just like the sun." He placed his hands dramatically in the air. "And now! Your dazzling shine is even more beautiful after all these years. You really are a goddess!" Ren continued on with his speech as everyone looked on with confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" Risa asked. Mio blushed slightly.

"A guy from the past appeared?!" She said excitedly. "I bet Uzumaki and Lala are involved in a complicated love relationship." She gossiped to Risa. Risa smiled and took hold of Naruto.

"That's fine by me." She said as she started nuzzling the blonde who was beginning to turn red. "I'll take care of Naruto. In every way _imaginable_." She said as her lips touched his ear, while her hands started traveling slightly south of the border.

"W-W-What are you talking about?!" Naruto cried out as he got out of the girls grip who laughed loudly at the blonde's reaction.

"Ah! Once again a heartfelt meeting! I'm glad I came all the way to this remote region." Ren said. "Now Lala-chan! Let's share this joy together!" Lala smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

"Erm…. Who are you again?" She asked innocently. Ren blanched and fell on his face. Dramatically he began to inch his way up from the floor.

"No…. It can't be." He said, "You don't remember me?" He asked. "We played together a lot when we were little….." He got up. "….Welll…. It's ok. I won't be discouraged by this….. Because…. I'm a man!" He declared. Most of the males ooo'ed and awwwed at how manly the new guy appeared. Naruto just sweat dropped.

"By the way Lala-chan, I heard about it." Ren said. "They say that you're being fooled by an evil man." He pointed dramatically. "That's right! It's you, Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone looked towards where his finger was pointed.

"Heh? Me?" Came the voice of the elderly teacher. "I'm not him." He said pointing at himself.

"Ah. Excuse me." He then pointed at Naruto. "Then it's you!" He cried out glaring at Naruto who put on a face of innocence.

"Me? I'm not Naruto Uzumaki?" He said while grinning in the back of his mind.

"Huh?" Came the voice of Ren. "Ah. Excuse me. I apologize." He then began to accuse every single male student in the classroom of being Naruto Uzumaki.

"You know." Rito started. "That was kinda mean." He said, but Naruto saw that the boy was grinning as well.

"Mah, who cares?" Naruto said, "Keeps him off my back for a while."

"You foul being!" Ren came running back at Naruto. "You are Naruto Uzumaki!" He accused. Naruto blinked.

"No I'm not." He said pulling out his wallet. "Look here." He said handing him his identification.

"Rito… Yuuki…" He said as he looked at the picture of the blonde that was on the card. Rito blanched as he heard the name. "I must apologize once again." Ren said with a bow. "Forgive me. But do you know who Naruto Uzumaki is then?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Sure." Naruto said smiling. "It's this guy." He said pointing to Rito who went wide eyed.

"B-b-but I'm Rito Yuuki!" He cried out.

"Take out your identification and show it to him." Naruto suggested. Rito quickly pulled out his I.D. and handed it to Ren who just looked at the card.

"YOU!" He cried out dramatically pointing at Rito. "Your're Naruto Uzumaki!

"HEHHHH?!" Rito paled as he took back his card. Even though his picture was on it, it still read Naruto Uzumaki. He glared at Naruto who was whistling innocently.

"Let me tell you about the intimate relationship Lala-chan and I once had." He said as he pulled out a picture. "Look." He said as both Naruto and Rito looked at the picture of what looked to be a younger Lala and Ren. But Ren was wearing a dress.

"Ah!" Lala said as she came over to look at the picture, "This is me, when I was little."

"Why were you dressed as a girl." Naruto stifled a laugh. Lala clapped her hands.

"Ah! I remember now!" She said, "You're Cry-baby Ren-chan!" Ren just smirked.

"Thank you for remembering me, Lala-chan." Ren said as he remembered their past. "Yes…. Lala-chan teased me and dressed me up saying I looked like a girl…. She experimented her inventions on me almost everyday…. Lala-chan was really a naughty little angel." Naruto blanched.

'_More like a hideous demon.' _Naruto thought, '_Glad I didn't know her then._'

"But," Ren continued. "Lala-chan promised me."

* * *

_**Mini-flashback**_

"_Then! If I get manly one day, will you marry me?!" A younger Ren asked hopefully while wearing a maids uniform._

"_Okay. Only if you get manly though." A absentminded Lala responded as she continued working on another one of her inventions that she would experiment on Ren._

* * *

**End Mini-flashback. **

"Did you really say such a thing Lala-sama?" Peke whispered to her.

"Hrmmm…." She thought. "I don't know. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." She replied honestly. Ren turned to Rito.

"Do you see now?!" He declared. "How deep our relationship is?!" Rito was crying anime tears as he was repeatedly saying how he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. Ren turned back to Lala. "Lala-chan. I'm not asking for an immediate answer. I want you to look at how manly I've grown as a classmate." He said "And you'll eventually realize, who is really suitable to be your marriage partner…"

"E-Erm…. Can I start the lecture now….?" The teacher asked awkwardly.

"Please go ahead!" Ren cried out with a pose. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Hrm? Oh yes, I forgot to mention." The teacher once again adjusted his glasses. "We have one last transfer student to add to the class."

"EHH?!" The class surprisingly cried out.

"Another one?!" A random student asked as others whispered amongst themselves.

"Please come on in." The teacher said. Everyone looked as the door opened. Naruto blinked as he recognized the girl. Lala's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Hello." The girl said politely. "My name is Kyouko Kirisaki." Every males eyes had hearts in them while the girls were fascinated that they had a famous female actress among them. "Please take care of me." She said with a bow.

"Alright." The teacher said, "Please find a seat." The girl nodded her head with a smile as she hopped down the aisle and sat down in the seat right next to Naruto.

"Hi again!" She said cutely to the blonde who smiled at the girl.

"Uh…. Hi?" Naruto said awkwardly.

Kyouko blushed and smiled cutely at the boy. "Please take care of me Naruto-kun!" Naruto nodded his head slightly, unsure as to what he could have said at that moment before he felt a small amount of killing intent honing in on him.

Everyone else was looking at Naruto in complete jealousy…. Well mainly the males were. Rito just quirked an eyebrow wondering how the blonde knew the famous actress.

"Ah…." Ren sighed. "You see Uzumaki." He said to Rito. "The love that they are beginning to blossom will soon happen with Lala-chan and I." Rito formed a tickmark on his head.

"I'M NOT NARUTO DAMMIT!" He cried out.

"So Naru-….?!" Kyouko started before everything in front of her turned pink.

"NEEHHHHH?!" Came a chipper voice. "You know the real Magical Kyouko-chan?! It's really her!" Lala cried out in a fan girlish voice. Literally there were stars and bright lights surrounding the girl as she was looking at the celebrity. "Oh my gosh! Please be my friend!" Kyouko taken aback looked at the girl slightly confused.

"H-Hai?..." She stammered.

"AAIIEEE!" Lala cried out happily. "There are so many things that I wanted to talk to you about!..." This went on for the entire class period while the elderly teacher cried anime tears in the corner of the classroom muttering something about him not being a good teacher anymore.

* * *

"So that's why you seemed so familiar." Naruto said finally realizing who the girl he had saved was. Everyone else dead-panned as they looked at the blonde. Kyouko didn't know whether or not she should be angry or relieved that Naruto didn't know who she was. But, that just meant that Naruto had saved her previously with no other intention than just to just save her.

Everyone else say down with their lunches as they ate. "What kind of moron doesn't recognize the most famous television actress in our age group?" Saruyama asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Dunno." Naruto said. "One who doesn't really watch TV." Everyone sweat dropped at the blonde's simple response.

"By the way…." Kyouko said hesitantly. "Are you two a couple?" She asked as she saw Lala nuzzling Naruto's arm affectionately. She really hoped that wasn't the case, if so, then her plan to get closer to the blonde might be ruined. Naruto just shook his head.

"No, we aren't. We're-…." He started before he was interrupted.

"We're engaged!" Lala cried out happily. Kyouko's eyes widened as she saw her world shattered right there.

'_Engaged?!' _She thought as she saw everything that she had imagined Naruto and her doing fall into pieces. Naruto gently shrugged the girl off.

"Lala." He sighed, "You really gotta stop saying stuff like that. You know that we're not engaged." Kyouko perked up at this as hope shined back into her eyes. "And no we're not dating either." Naruto said as he saw the girl open her mouth only for her to pout cutely. "We're just friend for right now." Lala still pouted as she stared at the blonde.

"That's right!" She said, "For right now. But soon Naruto-kun, you will learn to love me as much as I love you!" She cried out as she glomped the blonde getting a yelp out of him as she nuzzled the crap out of him. Kyouko looked relieved.

'_Well….'_ She thought, '_At least Naruto-kun is on the market for right now…..' _She glanced at Lala. '_But she's got a pretty good head start on me…. But that doesn't matter. I'll attract Naruto-kun in my own way!'_ She thought determinedly.

* * *

Throughout most of the day, Naruto was laughing at Rito's predicament. He was constantly being hounded by Ren who was trying to prove to Lala that he was more of a man than him. He would answer questions quicker in class. He would run laps around Rito left and right. He even stuffed his face faster than Rito did who lost his appetite. He was currently hounding him in the halls something about going to the bathroom the quickest.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME DAMMIT!" He yelled at Ren. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT NARUTO!" He pointed at the blonde prankster. "HE IS!"

"You can't fool me again Naruto." He scoffed. Rito just slapped his face with the palm of his hand.

"Listen, if I'm Naruto, then why is Lala hanging all over him instead of me?" He asked getting a confused look from Ren.

"Well… I just supposed that they were really good friends that's all." He said honestly. Rito had a vein that was twitching rather violently on his head.

"Well then watch this." He said motioning to Ren. "Hey Lala." He said getting the girls attention.

"Yes?" She asked looking at Rito.

"Naruto told me today that he really is in love with you and that you should show him your love by hugging him as hard as you can." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this.

"EHH?!" She cried out, "REALLY?!" Naruto sweated as he looked at a grinning Rito before he was wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" She yelled out as Naruto thought he heard a few of his bones crack as he tried to inflate his lungs with oxygen, trying, but failing. Rito just grinned as he looked over to Ren who looked shocked.

"Yuuki-san…." He said in a low voice. Naruto and Lala glanced over to him. "YOU LIED TO ME NARUTO!" He cried out pointing at the blonde who just grinned painfully.

"Mah, mah. Sorry about that." He said waving him off. "It was just too good of an offer to pass up." He smiled while Ren's blood boiled.

"That's it!" He cried, "I demand we have a match right now to see who has the right to have Lala!" He pointed dramatically at Naruto who just sighed.

"Listen Ren…." Naruto said. "Why can't you just let her make up her mind on her own?" He asked. Ren blinked.

"Huh?"

"I mean honestly, you don't seem like a bad guy." Naruto said honestly, "Let Lala make her own decision. It's really no one's right to have her if it's against her will right?" Naruto asked smiling at Ren. Ren just paused as he listened to the blonde.

"You're absolutely right Naruto." He said seriously. "Lala-chan!" He cried out staring at the girl. "I, Ren, through my manliness, will change your heart so that we may one day be one." He declared. "For now, I must prepare to show you my awesome manliness!" He shouted out as he ran down the hall. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Geez! That guy." He said rubbing his head.

"Naruto-kun." He heard Lala from behind him. He turned around and saw that the girl had hearts in her eyes as her hands came together underneath her chin. Naruto paled as he backed up a little bit.

"Erm…. Lala?" He asked before the girl pounced.

"I LOVE YOU!" She cried out glomping to poor boy and effectively crushing him to death.

* * *

**That Afternoon:**

"You sure you're fine with me Kyouko-chan? Naruto asked as both he and Kyouko walked down the hallway. Naruto could feel the glares from all the male students stabbing into his back, but he really just ignored it.

"Of course!" Kyouko said with a slight blush putting her hands behind her back. She had specifically asked the teacher if it would be ok if Naruto could show her around the school so that she could spend a little more time with him.

"Grrr….. Why the hell does Naruto get in tasty situations?! Saruyama growled out. "I'm so jealous!" The horde of boys behind him could only nod their heads fervently as they continued to stare on at the two walking down the hallway.

"Say!" Kyouko started, "What do you do on your day's off?" She asked. Naruto starting to scratch his head thinking what he should say.

"Er… Nothing really." He said silently putting his ninja training in the back of his mind. "I mean, I work around town and do what I can so that repay the kindness that Rito and Miyan have given me for letting me stay at their place for right now." Kyouko looked at him slightly confused. "There was a gas explosion at my apartment a little while back so Rito and his family are letting me crash with them for awhile." He explained getting the girl to silently nod her head in understanding. "Other than that, nothing really I guess." He looked over and sweat dropped when he saw the girl writing down notes in her notebook. '_What's that for?' _He thought.

She then snapped the book shut. "So." She said before she leaned forward close to his face. "Would you like to go on a date with me on your next day off?" She asked cutely getting Naruto's eyes to widen significantly.

"W-w-what?!" Naruto stuttered getting the girl in front of him to giggle cutely.

'_Huhu!'_ She thought, '_He's blushing. He's still so innocent.'_ She continued to look up into his eyes. Honestly, she could stare at them all day if she had too.

"Kyouko-kun!" Came a shout causing the duo to turn their heads only to find the principle walking towards them. Both their eyes widened.

"The principle!" Naruto said while Kyouko slightly retched as she hid behind Naruto.

"Oh my my…. I hope that you come to enjoy your stay here at our wonderful insituition." He said respectfully.

"Uh,,,, Y-yes." Kyouko replied politely. '_Gegeh…. So he's really the principal here.'_

"I'm sure that you will be able to teach our students a lot about the world from your valuable experiences. Please share them with the others if you would." He said as he put a hand under his chin nodding his fat head. Kyouko looked slightly surprised.

'_Hhuh…'_ She thought. '_Maybe he's relatively normal at school?" _She asked herself.

"Learning…. Is truly wonderful!" The principles breath began to become ragged. "By all means…. Include me as well!" Naruto slapped his hand to his face in slight embarrassment. "TEACH ALL SORTS OF THINGS TO ME!" He shouted out as he stripped off all his clothes minus his boxers. "WITH JUST THE TWO OF US-!"

'_I KNEW IT!'_ Kyouko thought as she pulled back her hand ready to deal with the pervertd principal. "Geez! Why is it every single time…." She started before she stopped when she saw a fist impact the principals face sending him crashing through the window. Her eyes widened as she looked and saw Naruto sighing.

"Dammit ero-principal." He said. "Why do you have to be as bad a Ero-sennin?" He asked himself before turning back to Kyouko. "Sorry about that Kyouko-chan. He's really not all that bad…. Just a huge pervert…. Yea…. Ok…. He's that bad….. Still sorry about that." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. The girl giggled at Naruto's reaction.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"KYOUKO-SAN!" Came another voice.

'_Again?!'_ She thought as she turned and looked at a rather good looking stuent.

"Can I have your autograph?!" He ask with a smile and a sparkle coming from his teeth.

"OH!" Cried out what looked like to be his lackey's behind him. "That's our Motemitsu-senpai!" They cried out cheering for him. "He boldly says what everyone else is too afraid to speak!" Kyouko just looked at him trying to process what was happening.

"Uh…. B-but…" She started before he appeared directly in front of her.

"Also, "I'd like to know your email. And the address of your residence!" He shouted out

"Amazing!" Another lackey shouted out. "There's nothing this man is afraid of!"

"Then please give us your autograph as well!" Another lackey shouted as all of them descended on the poor girl. "And become friends with us by all means!"

"Hold up guys." Naruto said as he started walking towards them to pull off the hormonal teenagers. "That's just getting plain creepy now." Only to be interrupted by 20 other students plowing Naruto into the ground to talk with the famous teen star.

"KYA!" Kyouko cried out as she was buried under the mound of testosterone.

"Wah! Don't push you bastard!" Cried out a fan as they all landed on the girl.

"You're the one that's pushing!" Cried out another.

Kyouko closed her eyes in pain. '_Can't….. Breathe….' _She thought. Then all of a sudden, she felt a wave of air hit her as she was held against something firm. She opened her eyes only to see bright blue one's staring back at her.

"Naru….-" She started before he motioned for her to be quiet. Then she noticed their position. He was carrying the girl bridal style. She looked over his shoulder and saw that there was still a mound of boys in the center of the hall apparently still trying to talk with her.

"LOOK!" Cried out a person as Naruto was trying to sneak away. "That teme is stealing our Kyouko-chan away from us!" He shouted.

"Shit…." Naruto muttered before taking off down the hallway, other boys in tow. '_I can't let them see any shinobi training here. I'll just have to outrun them.' _He focused on how he was going to get away from the crazed teen.

Kyouko in the meantime was just staring up at Naruto, a large blush on her face. '_A princess carry…'_ She thought. '_I've never had that even in a TV drama….'_

'_There!'_ Naruto thought as he saw an opening.

"Dammit!" A lackey said as they turned the corner. "Where did they go?" The team of hormonal boys ran throughout the hallway trying to find their target.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kyouko were smashed together in a small locker as they saw the teens run by them.

"Whew….." Naruto sighed with relief. "Looks like we lost them Kyouko-chan!" Naruto said looking into the girls eyes.

When he looked into her eyes, Kyouko blushed a bright red. '_He's….. perfect….'_ She thought as she stared back into his cerulean blue eyes. She could feel every muscle running through his body. '_So… hard…'_

"Well then…" Naruto started getting her attention. "Lets get outta this little space." Truth be told, he too was starting to heat up because of their close proximaty. He could literally feel every curve smashed up against his own body and he needed to get out of there before a lower part of his extremities decided to wake up. He twisted his wrist to open the locker.

***Click***

"…Ara?" He blinked before trying it again. And again…. And one more time….. before frantically trying to jar the door open. "Ah shit…." He said getting Kyouko to blink. "I-I think that we're stuck in here." He said. Kyouko's eyes widened. "Oi!" Naruto shouted through the locker slits. "Is anyone out there?! We're stuck in here!" This continued for the next 3-5 minutes or so. "Damn…" Naruto sighed. "Sorry about this Kyouko-chan. I didn't mean for things to end up like this." Kyouko smiled at him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." She said, "I've actually really enjoyed myself today." She then leaned her head into the crook of Naruto's neck causing the boy to inhale sharply.

"Kyouko-chan?" He questioned.

"You really are different from everyone else aren't you Naruto-kun." She said as she inhaled the blondes scent.

"Ara?" He said with a blank look on his face.

***SLAM***

"WAAHH!" Both of them cried out as they fell out of the locker in each others arms.

"There you are Kyouko-chan!" Came a bubbly voice. "And Naruto-kun is here too! YEAH!" Both Naruto and Kyouko looked up to see a overly excited Lala crouching down besides them with what looked like to be a growling Risa right next to her.

"What the hell were you doing to my Naruto-kun?!" Risa growled as she saw Kyouko's arms wrapped around the blonde, her left hand dangerously close to his cute ass. She grabbed Naruto by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him upright. "Idol or not, the only one who is allowed to fondle Naruto is me!" She shouted and to annunciate her declaration grabbed Naruto's package.

Naruto froze. He had no comeback or plan as to how he would get out of this situation. His mind completely crashed and would not reboot. Kyouko blushed furiously.

"Mimioka-san!" She cried out while Lala just looked on in confusion before looking at Naruto's face.

"Oh I see!" Lala cried out. "That's Naruto-kun's on/off switch! Let me try! Let me try!" She said as she bounced over to the duo.

Now, even though Naruto's mind was on the fritz, one equation did add up. Lala's insane super strength + Naruto's ball = Not a man anymore…..

"Ara?..." Lala blinked as she looked at the thing in Risa's hands. Risa blinked as well. Instead of Naruto being there, Risa was now holding a scarcrow that was dressed like Naruto. There was even a cucumber as the place where Risa had been fondling Naruto's boys.

"Wh-What the hell happened?!" Risa said. "I just had him!" Kyouko. blinked. She hadn't seen anything either.

Then all three heard something on their left… They looked over and saw the blonde trying to tip toe his way away. He froze as he felt their eyes gaze upon him.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed like a manly little girl running away leaving a trail of dust behind him. The girls he left behind could only blink before they too began the chase.

* * *

**A few days later:**

"Geez." Naruto muttered, "Of all the perverted stuff to come up with, we have to do a animal café." Saruyama had declared earlier that day that for the Sainin High School Festival, the entire class was going to be doing an animal café. Just about every boy in the school was ogling over the girls in their provocative appearances.

Lala, Risa, and Kyouko all bounced over to the already red faced blonde who had also noticed other parts of their bouncy bodies. Lala was wearing some sort of leopard costume while Risa had on another gray cat costume, and Kyouko was wearing a tiger costume. All three of them asked Naruto what they thought of their costumes as Naruto's eyes bulged at their incredible busts bouncing up and down. Naruto almost lost it and managed to get away from the girls. He was now walking down the halls carrying around a stack of papers advertising for the animal café.

'_Shit.' _He thought as he started running the other direction. '_I forgot the tape.'_ If he had been paying attention, he would've heard the boisterous voice behind him.

"Hey you!" Said a beautiful blonde girl. "I'm Saki Tenjouin from 2-B!" She declared closing her eyes and placing her head in front of her chest haughtily. "I'll give you permission to date me!" Only to stare in utter disbelief as he darted away.

'_He i-ignored me?...'_ She thought. '_Th-this can't be happening!'_ She thought before another idea came into her head. '_He must be shy.'_ She thought with a little grin. '_That's okay. I'll just seduce him with an adult sex appeal.'_

* * *

"Kiss?..." Lala questioned as she looked at Risa. Kyouko also looked at the girl with a slight blush on her face.

"Yea you know?" Risa said smiling at the girls. "Its always been a tradition here at Sainin High." Risa grinned evilly as a plan had popped up into her head on how to win her favorite blonde male. "Whoever gives out their kiss the first, that boy will fall in love with them." She chirped as she saw Kyouko slightly blush and Lala smiled excitingly.

"Really?!" She asked innocently getting Risa to nod.

"Yep, yep! And then that boy will be theirs and theirs only." She said with a grin. Lala started jumping up in the air excitingly.

"Yea! Naruto-kun will finally love me!" She cried out happily.

'_Not if I can help it.'_ Came the thoughts of the other two girls. Kyouko looked down.

'_This is it….. This is my chance to show Naruto-kun….. my feelings…..'_ Determination running through her eyes.

"So do we have a girl pact here?" She asked putting her hand out causing the other girls to do the same.

"YEA/YES!" They cried out. Risa just smirked.

'_Sorry Lala-chi, Kyouko-chan, but if it's this kind of game….. I'll win.'_ She thought giggling.

Unbeknowest to the girls, another individual heard the pact. '_Hmmm….. So the first one that they kiss, that boy….. No man!... will be considered theirs…..'_ He thought before grinning. '_Lala-chan….. I will prove my manliness to you by being your first kiss! Just you wait and see!'_

* * *

Naruto walked out of the store with a bag of supplies. He was in charge of erecting the tables and chairs for the festival. He looked down at his cell phone to check the time.

"Oh my." Came a flirty voice behind him. "The wind's being mean and you can see something that you shouldn't be seeing!" Saki said as the wind lifted up her short skirt showing off her black laced panties. Behind her were her two servant girls with fans who catered to Tenjouin's every whim.

"I gotta get going if I'm going to be able to make it to that job I got tonight." Naruto said out loud as he ran away, not even glancing in the girls direction. Saki paled.

'_Not just once…. But twice!'_ She thought. She clenched her fists. '_Fine then! I guess that this calls for direct seduction! Lala, you will not beat me!' _She growled as her two servants looked on in slight confusion.

* * *

**Later that day:**

***BAM!BAM!BAM!***

The sound of a hammer going at it resonated the classroom. Naruto whipped the sweat from his brow as he looked at his handy work. He tested out the chair to make sure that it was stable enough to hold a good amount of weight.

"Looks good Naruto-kun!" A feminine voice came from the door. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Kyouko-chan." He said, "I hope that it will meet everyone's needs." He stood up and stretched out his body. Kyouko stared at the blonde for a moment before a blush came to her face.

"_Come on girl.'_ She thought to herself. '_This is to get rid of the competition. You enrolled specifically for this reason.'_ She steeled her resolve and started walking over to Naruto who was putting the chairs next to the tables. She reached up and started to massage his shoulders.

"Huh? Kyouko-chan?' He asked confused, "What are you doing?"

"You just looked tense there Naruto-kun!" She giggled cutely. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll take _extra_ care of you." She whispered in his ear causing the blonde to widen his eyes slightly. She grinned as her hands went from his shoulders round front to his chest.

"Kyouko-chan?!" Naruto cried out, his face was now crimson as he pulled away. Kyouko cutely put her hands behind her back, pronouncing her sizable breasts even more.

"Yes Na-ru-to-kun!" She said as she made a concise step allowing her bust to bounce every bit of the way. She noticed how Naruto's eyes followed them every step and inwardly smirked. Naruto backed up into the wall as Kyouko walked even closer until their bodies touched.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" He stuttered as she traced her fingers along his upper body. Naruto could feel the girls large breasts smash against his chest causing blood to start flowing to a particular organ of his.

"My, my Naruto." She said lustfully, "Who knew you had this kind of body underneath all these baggy clothes." She teased as the boy in front of her was reduced to a stuttering mess. She then felt something hard rub against her womanhood eliciting a small moan from the girl. "Hmmmmm" She said as her hands started to move down south. "It looks as if someone is liking this." She smiled as her hand gripped his tool causing Naruto to let out a 'eep!'.

Kyouko was loving this. The power and control that she currently held over his body. True, she honestly could have any guy that she wanted, but she didn't just want some guy…. She wanted Naruto. Most guys just loved her cause she was cute and famous. Naruto on the other hand, didn't care about who she was or even how pretty she was, he was nice to her just to be nice. She had never met anyone quite like Naruto, and to hell if she was going to give up on an opportunity like this. She grinned as he moaned when her hand stroked him through his clothes. She chuckled at the blonds futile resistance as he tried to move away. She brought her other hand up around his neck and brought his face directly in front of hers.

"Neh. Naruto-kun." She said as he stared directly into her shining blue eyes. "From the first time that we met, I knew that I wanted to be with you." Naruto 's eyes widened. "You've been the only thing that had been on my mind since that moment we first met. I can't concentrate on anything else." Her face began to close in on Naruto's as he tried to move his head back only for the firm grip of Kyouko's hand to prevent him from doing so. "I enrolled in this school just so I could get closer to you." Her lips were practically brushing his. "So…. Say that you'll….. be mine…. Naruto-kun." She whispered as she went in.

***SLAM!***

Kyouko jumped back away from Naruto as the second she heard the door moving. Her face was flushed red as she pretended to be tidying up materials within the classroom. Naruto utterly confused looked at the door and saw a blonde girl standing there in the doorway. Naruto noticed that she looked shaken though.

"H-help… Me….." She said quietly as she moved forward and landed on her knees. Her hands between her thighs. Kyouko looked at the girl.

"I-I think that's Tenjouin-senpai from the Sophomore class right?" She asked as Naruto snapped out of his confusion and moved forward with concern.

"Hey." He said, "Are you alright?" He asked gently not wanting to startle the girl. The girl shook from side to side.

"I'm… feeling hot…. And painful…" She said. "Aahn…" She moaned as she leaned back giving Naruto a view of her panties. "It's all….. because of you….." She panted out with a large blush on her face. Naruto stared at her blankly.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Yes… here." She said as she placed his hand on her breast as her shirt had somehow fallen off both of her shoulders. "And my heart is beating so fast…." Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"W-WH-WHAT?!" He cried out as Kyouko just stared in shock at the girl's boldness. Saki inwardly smirked.

'_Heh. It's working!' _She thought. '_Now time for the kill.'_ She grabbed the blonde's face and started pulling it towards her own. Naruto's arms were flapping like a bird everywhere.

'_What the hell?!' _He thought, '_I basically have super strength compared to that of a human and I can't get out of the grip of a teenage schoolgirl.'_ He did manage to regain some composure though as he put his hands on the girls shoulder effectively stopping her. She looked at him in surprise as Naruto took a deep breathe. "Listen Tenjouin-senp-….?" He started.

'_NO!' _Saki thought, '_I will not be rejected by some commoner!' _And with that she pulled the blonde harshly towards her startling the blonde….. She would have kissed him right there if it weren't for the three bodies that had collided into her knocking the girl back.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier:**

"Lala-chi, you're not serious are you?" Risa asked as Lala was currently looking in every room for Naruto. She turned to the girl with a look of confusion.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Risa just stared at her for a second.

"You can't just go up to him and kiss him!" she said, "You have to set the mood. You know really get into it." Lala cocked her head to the side.

"Mood?" She asked while Risa nodded. She had to spell this out carefully for the girl. If not, she would just go up and kiss the blonde without a second thought. And Risa couldn't have that happen right now.

"Ah Rito!" Lala cried out seeing the boy walking down the hall. "Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" She asked. Rito just looked up at her and thought.

"Er… I think he's in our classroom right now." He said, "Why?" Lala smiled.

"I just need to find him that's all." She then turned back to Risa only to find that said girl was missing. She looked up and saw the girl sprinting down the corridor towards their classroom. Risa looked back and grinned.

"Sorry Lala-chi!" She shouted. "But Naruto-kun is mine!" With that she turned the corner. Lala stood there for a moment registering the words that she had just heard before adorning a cute pout on her face.

"Poooouuuuu!' She pouted

"LALA-CHAN!" Came a masculine shout. Ren had lunged at Lala. What he didn't expect was for her to side step him and take off.

"GYAAA!" Rito cried out as Ren tackeld Rito. Unable to stop his momentum, Ren's lips met with Rito's for a brief moment. Both of their eyes widened.

"GYAAAAA!" They both screamed out as they dry heaved and tried to wipe away the little moment they had between themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE?!" Rito cried out grabbing Ren by the collar. Ren did the exact same thing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE YA BASTARD!" And with that the two started exchanging fists with one another insulting the other to the best of their ability.

* * *

"RISA!" Risa heard Lala shout from behind her. The girl picked up her pace as she ran along the hallways.

'_Shit!'_ She thought, '_If Lala-chi even see's Naruto, she'll just absentmindedly kiss him just for the heck of it.'_ She made the last turn as she ran into the classroom. She glanced around quickly as she saw Kyouko with a shocked expression on her face and then seeing some blonde bimbo trying to seduce _her_ Naruto-kun. At that moment Lala ran into the room. Both girls glared at each other for a moment before they both lunged at the blonde.

* * *

Kyouko stared as she saw both Risa, then Lala rush into the room They glared at each other for a moment before the both of them started moving towards Naruto.

'_Shit!'_ She thought as she felt her body moving as well. '_I won't lose!'_ And with that the girl jumped as well.

Naruto barely had any time to even blink as Saki took hold of him and forced him to her face before…..

***WHAM!***

Three bodies collided with them as Saki went flying off towards the back somewhere. Naruto blinked as he felt three pairs of lips touching his cheeks. He looked down and his face lit up as he saw that Lala, Kyouko, and Risa were all kissing him. Too much for him to handle all at once, the poor blonde passed out as the three girls continued to lie on top of him.

"Ara?" Lala said as she felt the blonde go limp. Risa sighed.

"Looks like it was a tie after all." She mumbled. Kyouko just nodded her head also frowning slightly. Then Kyouko's face picked up.

"But did you see how red Naruto-kun's face got when he saw that it was us?" She asked giggling. Risa smirked.

"It was sooooo cute!" She cried out.

"I love it when Naruto-kun blushes like that!" Lala chimed into the conversation. The three then went on to talk about how cute the blonde was, while Naruto lay on the floor unconscious.

Saki on the outside of the classroom though was fuming. "Ugh… That bitch…. How could she?..." She said as she tried to gather up her crumpled clothes. Her servants in the back were looking at her, both depressed for her.

"Saki-sama." The one with the glasses said. The other girl was crying while she had a tissue up to her eyes.

"I feel sorry for her…" She said. Saki still fumed.

"I CAN NEVER FORGIVE HER!" She yelled out and continued yelling for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Day after animal café:**

Naruto sighed as he walked to school by himself. The animal café happened the day before and to say the least….. It was actually the most liked attraction that was there at the school. All of the funds that were collected went to the class and they had made a sizable profit from it. Naruto sighed as he remembered basically what was a stripping contest between Lala and that Saki girl who had tried to kiss him the other day. Naruto had to guard Lala for the rest of the day after she had adorned on that whip cream outfit. He smiled.

'_That girl really is troublesome…..'_ He thought.

"Naruto!" He heard from behind him. He looked around and saw Rito running up to him. When he finally caught up he panted for a bit regaining his breath.

"Sorry about that Naruto." He said sheepishly. "If I had gotten up earlier then I would have left with you." Naruto chuckled at the boy who looked around for a moment.

"Where's Lala?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno," He said, "All I heard was that she had something to take care of and would be missing school today." Rito just nodded his head as the two head off towards school. "By the way Rito." Naruto said, "How was having that little ecchi moment with Sairenji-san the other day?" He asked getting Rito to go wide eyed. "I saw you were basically groping the girl publically." Rito's face turned bright red. During the festival, Naruto saw that Rito had accidentally fallen and groped the poor shy girl receiving five fingers to the face in return.

"I-I-IT'S N-NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He stammered out getting Naruto to laugh. He looked up.

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said. Rito looked up as well and saw Haruna at the street corner waving to the both of them smiling.

"Good morning Yuuki-kun, Uzumaki-san." She said politely. Both Naruto and Rito greeted the girl.

"NARUTO!" Came a shout from behind them. "WHERE'S LALA-CHAN TODAY?! IS SHE SICK?! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" Naruto sighed as he knew whom it was. Both Haruna and Rito turned just as Ren shoved Naruto roughly. A puff of smoke emitted from the blonde surprising everyone.

"Oh…. Wow…. That's pretty brave of you RIto." Naruto said. With the smoke cleared, everyone looked and saw that Rito basically had his face shoved in Haruna's pink panties, with both of his hands squeezing her plump rear. She stared at the boy for a moment.

"AIIIEEEEE!" She cried out and slapped Rito hard who just fell down to the ground saying something about how it was an accident. Haruna ran away as Rito tried to apologize. He turned to Ren who was just confused and socked him in the face for ruining his moment with _his _Haruna-chan. He grumbled as he and Naruto walked together towards school.

"You know that did look like you did that on purpose." Naruto said.

"HOW WAS THAT ON PURPOSE?!" Rito cried out "IF ANYTHING, WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO WAS BEING PUSHED?!" He then thought about it. "Actually…. I could have sworn that you were pushed." He looked at Naruto, "How did you do that?" He asked. Naruto sweated internally, but chuckled outwardly.

"Mah, mah." Naruto waved him off, "And it looked like it was on purpose cause you totally had both of your hands underneath Sairenji's panties." Naruto said getting Rito to stammer again, "Outside….. Alright that's an accident. But, dude…. You totally went inside." Naruto laughed as he saw his friends face light up like a firecracker.

"I-I-IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" He shouted as he chased after the blonde.

* * *

The day went by slowly as Naruto attended his classes. As much as he wouldn't normally think, class without Lala was… kinda boring. Kyouko was gone due to a shoot that she had to do. Risa, who was normally groping Naruto by this point of the day had some other responsibilities she needed to attend to. She was also kept busy with Sairenji in the tennis club that often kept her busy.

Though, it was pretty entertaining to watch Rito stumble over and over again trying to apologize to Sairenji. He chuckled as Rito yelled out his apology about groping Haruan's soft butt further embarrassing the girl.

School was finally over and Naruto started heading back to the Yuuki household. Rito said that he was going to try and apologize to Haruna one last time before it was too late. Naruto laughed as the boy headed off to find his one true love leaving Naruto alone. He thought about what he should do for the next few hours.

'_Might as well train.'_ He thought. It was getting harder and harder to find time to train while keeping it quite from Lala and the rest of the household. It wasn't that he didn't trust them… But still wasn't quite comfortable with them knowing that he was… well…. different….. He chuckled to himself. '_Man I'm such a hypocrite….' _He thought before sighing. '_Lala is a freaking alien princess, and they accepted her immediately….. Man I feel like a coward…. I'll tell them soon…. Just not today….'_ He thought as he took off into the forested areas. There weren't a lot of areas where he could train without alerting people, but there were a few just outside of the city.

* * *

**A few hours later: Nighttime**

"Damn Ero-sennin…." Naruto mumbled to himself as he reached the door to the Yuuki household. "Never knew such a weird jutsu would be so hard to master." He opened the door and walked in. "I'm back!" He called out only for his eyes to widen.

"NARUTO!" A ton of people shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lala, Kyouko, and Risa were in the front of the group smiling brightly. Naruto saw that Zastin was in the back waving fans back and forth. Mikan and Rito had let loose a bunch of party poppers. Even Rito's father was there clapping his hands. Even Haruna Sairenji was there. Naruto stared at them dumbly.

"Huh?..." He asked.

"Lala-chi found out that today was your birthday silly!" Risa giggled as she went to give Naruto a hug. "Oh my." She said as she smelled him. "Someone needs to bath." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just got done from my workout so…" He said before Risa grinned lustfully at the blonde.

"Well then Naruto-kun." She said seductively as she started to unbutton the top of her shirt. "How about I come and join you." She opened part of her shirt and gave Naruto a good view of her cleavage. "I can wash your back for you." She grinned as she saw Naruto stutter and go red. "….Or did you have another area that I could wash in mind Na-ru-to-kun!" She said as she trailed her fingers along the blonde's stomach.

Naruto's mind went into overdrive as he thought of a naked Risa behind him lathering his body with soap. Steam started coming out his ears as he took off upstairs. "NOIT'SOKAYIGOTITTHANKSI'LLBEDOWNINASECOND!" He yelled and with a slam of the door he disappeared into the bathroom.

"WHAHAHA!" Risa laughed out loud as everyone chuckled at the blonde's reaction. "Oh my gosh! I love him! He's just too fun to play with!" She laughed out.

"Risa-chan!" Kyouko tried to admonish, but she too was giggling. "That's not very nice." Risa grinned.

"Maybe." She said coyly, "But, did you see his face! It was soooo red! He was so cute!" Risa said as she was laughing. Kyouko couldn't help it anymore as she too started laughing with the girl. Lala just looked confused.

"Why was Naruto-kun like that?" She asked innocently. Mikan sighed.

"Don't worry about it Lala. I'm sure you'll figure it out later." She said as she headed back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

* * *

Naruto was done bathing quickly and soon the festivities commenced. Mikan had spoiled Naruto by making an unholy amount of Miso Ramen. Basically it was like a dream come true to the teen as he inhaled bowl after bowl. When they were done, they started playing games and talking animatedly.

Naruto was surprised when the people within the household gave him presents. He smiled sheepishly as Kyouko and Risa fought over who would give their present first to the boy, only for Lala to pop right in front of the blonde.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" She said excitingly. "I prepared a present for you." Naruto smiled warmly at the girl as both Kyouko and Risa fumed.

"Lala-sama went to outer space by herself to find you a present Naruto-dono." Zastin said informing Naruto. Naruto just blinked.

"It exists only on the Planet Plantas." She said, "It's a very rare flower throughout the entire universe." She started blushing. "I saw how well you took care of the flowers out back…. And I really wanted to give it to you as a present…" She said lovingly. Naruto couldn't help but turn a little red himself at the emotions he was feeling from the girl. Then he realized something.

"You idiots." He deadpanned as he slapped his hand to his forehead. Confused by his words, both Lala and Zastin looked over only to find Risa, Kyouko, and Haruna all staring at them weirdly.

"You guys…. Are aliens?" Kyouko asked slightly hesitantly as the other girls looked at each other. Risa just shrugged.

"I guess it makes sense right?" She asked getting both Naruto and Rito to fall flat on their faces.

'_Well that was easy to convince them.'_ Naruto thought. Rito was thinking along the same lines.

"It does make sense why Lala acted so differently not knowing the customs and all." Haruna surmised. Lala looked at them with a huge smile.

"You mean you don't mind?" She asked happy to see their reactions. Risa just came behind her and groped her breasts.

"Mind?" She asked playfully. "If all aliens have this killer figure that you do, why the hell would I mind?" Lala giggled as Risa continued to publically grope her.

"I think it's kinda cool that I'm friends with an alien." Haruna said. Lala smiled brightly and glomped the girl as well. Everyone turned to Kyouko as she looked down slightly nervous.

"Kyouko-chan?" Naruto asked seeing the girls reaction.

"Umm…" She said nervously. "I too have something to say…." Everyone looked at the girl as she mustered up the nerve. She closed her eyes. "I'm also and alien!" She cried out. Everyone's eyes opened.

"EHHH?!" Lala cried out smiling glomping the girl. "Really?!" She smiled at Kyouko who looked at Lala confused. After a moment, she too smiled.

"Well…." She said, "I'm actually half Earthling, half flame." She said as she snapped her fingers and a ball of flame lit up the room. Everyone just stared in awe at the girl and her ball of flame.

"T-Then, those weren't just special effects on your show?" Rito asked while Kyouko simply stuck out her tongue cutely.

"YEA!" Cried out Lala as she continued to nuzzle the girl. "Now we have so much more to talk about!" Kyouko just smiled at the overly excited girl. She might be a rival in her love, but they were still friends regardless.

When things had calmed down a little more, people then began to give Naruto their own personal gifts. Mikan had baked a cake for Naruto, which they all enjoyed. Haruna had given Naruto a book on how to take care of delicate breeds of plants.

She had said that she noticed Naruto talking a little more about flowers and such to Rito in school and thought it would be a great gift (Real manly subject to speak about in school right?). Next, Saibai had given Naruto a preview into his next epic manga book. Naruto smiled, even though he never really got into the stuff, it was nice of the man regardless. Zastin had even gotten Naruto a present. Naruto opened the gift and saw that it was a handle of some sort.

"That, Naruto-dono, is a beam saber." Zastin explained. "I figured since you will one day be the King of Deviluke, you will need to know the art of combat. It requires the use of one's own personal energy. I personally will teach you how to utilize this weapon, for Earthling's cannot weild such….. a?-…" He started when a light blue blade came out from the hilt. Zastin stared wide-eyed at what the blonde had just done. Naruto merely put some of his chakra into the hilt and BAM! Blade shot out of the hilt.

"Woooow!" Lala said in awe. "Naruto-kun you're so cool!" She glomped the boy affectionately causing two other girls present to let out a slight growl. Zastin was still staring at the boy in amazement.

'_Strange…' _ He thought, '_I could've sworn that Earthlings were not capable of doing such things without great assistance.'_ Eventually, Zastin shrugged it off and said that he would be Naruto's personal instructor in the art of swordplay.

Rito had ended up giving Naruto a new video game and promised to help him learn how to play it. Risa had ended up giving Naruto a little scrapbook, so that he could fill it with pictures and have everlasting memories with his friends. Naruto smiled warmly at the thought that was put into the gift…. Until he opened up the cover of the book. Turning bright red, he promptly slammed the book shut. When everyone saw his reaction, they asked about what was inside. All he did was shake his head quickly while smoke came out of his ears.

He turned his head and gave the girl a slight glare who just winked at him. "You can use them and think of me whenever you need release late at night." She whispered into his ear as he turned bright red again causing the girl to laugh loudly.

Kyouko had ended up getting Naruto a week's paid vacation to a remote tropical island along with 10 friends. Naruto smiled warmly at the girl and gave her a quick hug in which she relished and almost refused to let go. Risa grumbled something about injustices in the world and not receiving her own hug.

Lala was the last one to give Naruto her gift. She grabbed his arm and started to lead him outside. "It's in the backyard! Come look!" Naruto smiled as he was dragged by the stronger girl to the backyard.

"Yea, sure." He said before he noticed a vine wrap around one of his legs.

"Oh CRAAAAPPPP!" He yelled out as he was dragged into the air. He blinked when he was just held up in the air by the vine. He looked over and saw the larges flower he had ever seen. It had many vines as its stem, and also had a huge mouth and razor sharp teeth.

"How is it Naruto-kun?!" Lala asked enthusiastically. "Isn't it really cute?!" Naruto blinked again as the girl.

***SLURP!***

A large tongue came across the blonde's entire body leaving the blonde soaking in drool. "Huh…. Yea…. Real cute….." He deadpanned before the flower started to nuzzle him a little. After a moment, the blonde smiled. "I suppose this will work out." He said as he patted the what looked to be like a carnivorous flower.

"It's amazing!" Saibaisaid. "You got a really nice present!" His son, Rito sweat dropped.

'_Riiighttt….'_ He thought. Mikan just smiled.

"Good luck taking care of it Naruto-kun!" She shouted out. The flower finally put the blonde down who was just grinning. After whipping himself off, he went over to Lala who was just confused a little by his actions.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked before her eyes widened as he embraced her in a warm hug.

"Thank you Lala…..-chan." He said causing the girls eyes to widen before she felt him start to shake.

"…Naruto-kun?..." She asked as everyone looked at the blonde who was trembling. Then they all saw it…. Tears were running down his face.

"T-Thank y-you everyone!" He said as he clung onto Lala trying to fight back his emotions. He choked out a laugh. "T-this is the be-best and first birthday I've ever had." He hugged the girl in front of him who was silent in confusion.

Everyone looked at the blonde for a moment before all of their eyes softened. "He's been alone all of his life." Mikan said softly, "I guess it makes sense that Naruto-kun's never had a birthday." Everyone else nodded as they continued looking at the blonde.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun!" Lala said in front of him bringing him in front of her to look him in the eyes. "From now on…. We'll always celebrate your birthdays together!" She chirped as Naruto's eyes widened. He smiled at the bubbly girl.

"Thank you Lala-chan." He said again and scooped the girl up in her arms getting her to elicit a squeak. He swung her around a little before wrapping her in another hug. "Alright guys!" He cried out, "Let's get back to the party!" Everyone smiled while two girls had enough.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" Risa and Kyouko cried simultaneously. "I want to be hugged like that too!" With that, they launched themselves at the blonde, clinging onto whatever part of his body they could.

"H-h-hold on n-now!" Naruto cried out as he tried to maintain his balance. But the girls were just as vicious as ever.

"I was here first Risa! Leave him alone!" Kyouko shouted.

"Not on your life. He's mine!" Risa shouted back.

"Yea! We're all friends!" Lala giggled on Naruto's back. Both Risa and Kyouko glared at the girl.

"Get off him!" They cried together, and so began the battle of the Naruto for the evening.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Naruto stirred when he felt something come into his bed. He groggily opened his eyes as he saw a wide-eyed Lala in mid step staring back at the blonde. Naruto' s eyes too went wide when he noticed that the girl was naked yet once again. In her arms, she carried a sleeping Peke.

"Ahh! Lala! What are you doing?!" He cried out. The girl blushed slightly as she looked down somewhat embarrassed about being caught.

"Ano…." She said, "I just wanted to sleep with Naruto-kun…" She said with a pleading look in her eyes. Naruto stared at the girl for a moment before sighing. He got up and went to his drawer, pulling out a T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Here." He said tossing the clothes to the girl who caught them. She looked at them for a second before looking back at the blonde in confusion. "If you're going to be sleeping in my bed tonight, at least put those on." He said. Lala stared at him for a moment before getting a large grin on her face.

"Kay!" She said excitingly. She put Peke down and quickly put on the clothes. Naruto laid on the bed only to soon be followed by Lala. Lalal quickly snuggled up to the boy who just smiled and put his arm around the girl. She looked up at him as he tightened his grip on her slightly before smiling and started to nuzzle the boy even more.

"Night Naruto-kun." She said happily as she eased into his body happily feeling his warmth. Naruto smiled.

"Good night Lala-chan." He said closing his eyes.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as light struck his face. He felt something heavy breathing on his chest and looked down. Remembering last night he smiled before frowning again. '_She took off her clothes in the middle of the night again.'_ Naruto sighed as he gently woke the girl up.

"Lala-chan." He said, "We have to get up or we'll be late for school." Lala slowly blinked her eyes as she woke up before she shot straight up in the bed holding the sheets to her chest. She had a huge blush on her face as she went wide-eyed.

"KYAAAH!" She screamed as she ran out of the room with the blanket wrapped around her. Naruto just stared at her retreating figure.

"….Huh?"

* * *

"Hey Lala-chan?" Naurto said as they were on their way walking to school. The girl hadn't spoken to the teen since whatever happened that morning. Naruto was really worried that he might have upset the girl. "I'm sorry about earlier…. Ummm….. Is there anything I can do to get you back into a good mood?" He asked. Lala continued walking calmly down the street with her bag in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She said after a moment. "It's not like I'm angry or anything… It's just…. It was kinda embarrassing….." She admitted. Naruto stared at the girl

'_How was it embarrassing?' _He asked himself. '_You do that on average about every other night. Hell you walk around naked in the house after every bath you take.'_ He looked down as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the girl.

Rito just walked side by side with Naruto looking around awkwardly. "…..Soooooo….." He said. "Did I miss something?" He asked as they continued down the road. Naruto sighed and told him that he would tell him later.

"HEEEY!" A shout came as both Lala and Naruto looked up to see Mio, Risa, and Haruna. Rito went to pieces and started blushing as soon as Haruna greeted the boy.

"Good morning," Lala said happily, "Haruna-san, Risa-san, Mio-san." Everyone just stared at her as if she were crazy. "Shall we move on? We don't want to be late for school." She said as she started walking ahead humming a tune.

"Eh?..." Haruna said.

"Erm, Okay….." Mio replied. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"W-was Lala-chi like that before?..." Risa asked as they started making their way to school.

* * *

**A few minutes later:**

"Geez!" Naruto berated himself as he ran back to school. "I can't believe that I forgot that homework assignment." The blonde continued sprinting hoping that he wouldn't be late to class.

"Tenjouin-sama." A girl with a long brown pony tail said. "We must hurry if we don't want to be late to class."

"OHOHOH!" The cocky blonde laughed out in her rich girl laugh. "Rin, you know I can't even begin my day without a cup of cappuccino." No matter how many times her servants had made the cup, it just never compared to the quality that came from a simple coffee shop a block away from the school.

"Saki-sama." Another girl with glasses said, "We really must hurry." Saki sighed.

"Oh alright." She said as the three started running for their school. Just as they were crossing a street the wind picked up.

"KYAA!" Saki cried out as her drink spilled all over her. "Now what am I going to do?!" She cried out in dismay.

"TENJOUIN-SAMA!" Rin cried out as she darted back for the girl. Saki looked up and saw a large semi-heading for her. Fear instilled into her body and paralyzed her muscles. She stared as a deer would at headlights at the oncoming truck.

'_NO!'_ Rin thought as she ran for her master. '_I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!'_ Saki couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All she could do was watch the vehicle move closer to her…..

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice cried out. Her head turned slightly only to feel a hand push her to the side hard. In slow motion she turned her head as her body was flung out of the way, only to see a blonde haired, whiskered teen in midair. The next thing she knew, the truck his him hard sending the blonde flying. Saki landed in the arms of Rin as she caught the girl from hitting the pavement.

"Tenjouin-sama!" Both Rin and Aya cried out, "Are you alright?" She received no response. Saki continued looking out at the truck that had now stopped.

"W-w-was that N-Naruto Uzumaki?" She whispered before snapping back into the reality that had happened. She whipped her head the direction blonde was flung. "Where is he?!" She cried out worriedly as she looked around panicking.

"Tenjouin-sama?" Rin asked. Aya was just as confused. Saki turned on the both of them.

"Rin! Aya!" She said urgently. "We must find him! He needs medical attention after that!" Both Rin and Aya nodded there heads and ran off to look for the blonde.

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he pulled out a piece of grill from his arm. "I'm gonna need to get that wrapped." He said to himself. True, he had suffered through a lot worse, but you try getting hit by a semi going 80 kpm. It's going to hurt regardless.

As soon as the blonde hit the pavement from the semi, he rocketed off down the nearby alley's. He didn't need people witnessing him surviving an accident like that. That would just get him too much attention that he just didn't want. After a few blocks of running, he stopped to catch his catch his breath and take out the piece of metal in him that had been bugging him for a while.

"Damn girl." He muttered as he unsealed his medical kit and taking out the bandages. "What was she thinking just standing there in the middle of the road?" Naruto's eye's then sensed something headed his way fast. He quickly put up a tiger sign and muttered:

"_**Meisaigakure no Jutsu!"**_

And with that, his body then blended into the surrounding area. Not a second later a girl with a long pony tail and a kendo stick appeared.

'_Wait.'_ Naruto thought. '_That's…'_ He vaguely remembered the girl from his school. She was wearing their uniform, he could have sworn it was that girl who always hung around that blonde who had tried to seduce him a few weeks back. What was her name… Tenjinin or something. Naruto just watched as the girl cautiously looked around.

Rin saw something on the ground in the corner of her eye. Bending down, the girl picked up the bloody object.

'_Shit… Rookie mistake….'_ Naruto thought as the girl inspected the item. Her eyes narrowed.

"I know you're here!" She said as she continued to look around. Naruto's eye's widened. How did this girl know? He was surprised that the girl was able to track him down this far, but there shouldn't be anybody who was that good on this planet. She continued carefully scrutinizing the surrounding area.

"I don't know what happened back there." She said honestly looking around. "But I will find out. If you did indeed save her…. You have my gratitude…. But if you in any way mean to hold this to your own benefit…. I will dispose of you." Naruto saw the look in her eye. She was lying…. She was lying…. She had never killed before…. But that didn't mean that she wasn't willing to when push came to shove.

"There!" She cried out as she slashed the position where Naruto was at only for a puff of smoke to arise. When it cleared she looked down and saw a trashcan was dented in as she hit the metal object. Naruto had substituted with the object and then took to running up the side of the building to get away from the perceptive girl.

'_No way!'_ He thought, '_There shouldn't be anyone like that in this world let alone our school…' _ He reached the top and started jumping roof to roof heading towards the school. '_Dammit! I let my guard down! Dammit! I'm making rookie mistakes left and right!' _He berated himself all the way to the school.

Rin glanced around the alley no longer feeling the presence she had once sensed. She looked down and picked up some bloodied wrappings. "I'll find you…. Naruto Uzumaki…." With that, she headed back to meet with her master and Aya.

* * *

"Naruto-kun." Lala said as she walked by him. "Are you alright?" She asked. She noticed that Naruto was using more of his left arm than usual.

"Mah, mah Lala-chan. I'm fine." Naruto smiled at the girl.

"Ah Lala-chan!" Came the voice of Ren who appeared before the princess. "You're beautiful as always! Your beauty is indeed the jewel of the universe! I mean, you're a masterpiece of God!" Ren started shouting out other lame pick up lines to the girl only for her to duck behind Naruto. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Lala-chan?" Ren asked slightly surprised at her actions. The girl held onto Naruto as she peered behind his back blushing.

"No…" She said softly. "Please stop it. It's embarrassing…!" Ren looked like he had just kicked a puppy.

"UWAAAH!" He cried off screaming. "I'M SORRY!" Naruto slightly sweat dropped before looking back at Lala.

'_What's going on with her?'_ He thought now getting slightly worried about the girl. Everything that she was doing wasn't adding up.

"YOU?!" Naruto heard from behind him. Turning he saw a shock looked Tenjouin in front of him. She held a hand in front of her chest shyly as she started walking over to the blonde. Her servants were right behind her, Naruto noticed though that Rin was watching him very carefully. Sake walked up to the blonde and started touching his body.

'_Well she doesn't know the concept of personal space does she?'_ He thought.

"Your really ok…" She whispered amazed and grateful at that the boy in front of her was still alive. Naruto adopted a face of confusion. Lala adopted a real face of confusion.

"Err…. Tenjouin-senpai." Naruto asked awkwardly. "Is there something that you need?" Saki looked up at the blonde into his blue eyes.

'_They really are captivating.'_ She thought for a second before realizing what she was doing. Shaking her head quickly she looked at the blonde again. "How are you ok?" She cried out. "I saw you get hit by that semi." She shouted as Lala behind her gasped. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Semi?..." He asked. "Tenjouin-senpai, what are you talking about?" He asked. He saw that Rin slightly opened her eyes surprised what the blond said. Saki stood in front of the blonde baffled.

"I saw you get hit by that semi!" She cried out as she grabbed the front of Naruto's uniform. "You pushed me out of the way to save me and you got hit instead!" Saki cried out desperately. She needed this confirmation from the blonde somehow. She wouldn't be satisfied until she did.

"Ummm….. Senpai?" Naruto asked awkwardly. "You must be confused senpai. I was here with Lala-chan for most of the morning. Right Lala-chan?" He asked the girl behind him who let out a cute eep, confusing Naruto even more, but she did nod her head in confirmation. "There you have it senpai." Naruto said smiling as the shocked girl in front of him dropped her hands and stared at nothing. "Sorry senpai, but we have to get going." He said with a wave of his hand. "I'm glad you're ok though!" Naruto said brightly as he and Lala walked down the hall.

Saki stayed motionless for a second before falling to her knees. "Saki-sama!" Both Rin and Aya cried out as they checked to make sure the girl was alright.

"If….If that wasn't Naruto….. Then who was it?..." She asked softly. "What…What if I'm the reason….. someone died?" Both Rin's and Aya's eyes widened.

"Saki-sama we cannot confirm that!" Aya said quickly. "No one was found injured at the site of the accident!" This could cause her master a serious mental breakdown if she didn't get closure that everyone was alright.

"She's right Saki-sama." Rin confimed. "We just don't know the details." Saki stayed motionless before the both of them saw tears running down her beautiful face.

"I…I-I don't know how I could live… If someone died for me!" She started crying into the ground. Aya was immediately went to comfort her trying to calm the girl down. She turned to Rin who was just staring at her master crying on the ground.

"Aya." She said after a moment. "Take care of Saki-sama." With that she turned and started walking away.

"Rin!" Aya cried out. "Where are you going?!" She asked. Rin only turned her head towards the girl.

"To find some answers." She replied.

* * *

**On the rooftops:**

"What is it, Naruto?..." Lala asked. They were currently on the roof of the building. Naruto didn't know what was going on with the girl, but he needed to find out. "You wanted to have a talk with me?" She asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah." He said before the wind picked up blowing up Lala's skirt and showing off her hott pink panties.

"Eep!" She cried out as she quickly held her skirt down. "….. Did you see it?" She asked. She looked at Naruto's blushing face. "My… You're ecchi." She said holding both of her hands to her face as she blushed deeply. Naruto gapped.

'_What the hell!'_ He thought, '_She was always cute, but this is getting ridiculous!'_ He walked up to Lala and felt her head with his own forehead. "Do you have a fever or something?" He asked as Lala turned a bright shade of red from their close proximity. "Lala… You're burning up." He said as he stepped back.

"Now that you mention it," Peke mentioned, "Lala-sama's body temperature is higher than usual…" Naruto looked confused.

"But you feel fine right?" He asked.

"She seems to have caught the 'Korotto flu'." A voice cause both Naruto and Lala to turn around. They saw a pretty brunette walking towards them. She was wearing a ruffled pink shirt that did little to hide her huge bust. She had on a black mini skirt along with thigh length boots. She was also wearing what looked to be a lab coat.

"You're Mikado-sensei from the nurses office right?" He asked getting a slight nod and a smile from the woman. "Korotto flu?" He asked. "I've never heard of it."

"It causes a person to suffer a slight fever and behave with a totally different personality." She explained. "It's pretty rare. She probably caught it from another place in the universe." Naruto blinked.

"She did go to that planet the other day….." Naruto said before his eyes widened. "How do you know about Lala-chan?" Naruto asked sighing. Mikado blinked.

"Her tail speaks for itself right?" She asked. "She's a Devilukean if I remember correctly." Naruto's right eyebrow was twitching.

"That means you're an alien right?" He asked. Mikado just smiled as she brushed her hair back.

"Yes." She said. "It's not that unusual you know. People form other planets live on Earth. Humans just don't know about it. My job is to heal them." Naruto sighed.

"Of course it is…." Naruto mumbled. "Dammit. This thing is just getting bigger and bigger."

"Here." Mikado said handing a vial with some sort of chemical inside. "I'll give you this. It's flue medicine that I prepared. She'll be back to normal in no time once she takes it." Naruto looked at the nurse for a second before politely bowing.

"Thank you Mikado-sensei." Naruto said as he quickly gave the girl the medicine.

"Usually I charge for it…." Mikado said, "But I can't take any money form my cute students now can I?" She asked. Lala then began to sway as she fell into Naruto's arms. "Oh yea….. The medicine should be knock her out for the next six hours so make sure you take care of her ok Uzumaki-kun!" Mikado-sensei winked at the boy. "You can even use the infirmary if you wanted some _alone _time with her." She giggled.

"What the hell kinda sensei are you?!" Naruto yelled at the teacher who just giggled.

Naruto laid the girl upright next to the wall. "Sensei, I would like to speak with you if I could." Naruto said as he walked over to the doctor who just cocked her eyebrow.

"Really Uzumaki-kun?" She asked. "I'm flattered, but we hardly know each other!" She giggled with a hand placed before her mouth. Naruto's right eyebrow was twitching violently. His eyes shot to the side.

"Of all the mother fuckin' times!" He yelled out as he flipped over a leg sweep bringing one of his hands to the ground and twisting his legs around an oncoming object, twisting it effectively out of the grip of his attacker. The blonde then flipped backwards taking the object in his hands before landing on his feet. His eyes sharpened as he saw Rin in front of him staring at him in shock.

Mikado just blinked at the quick little interaction the two students had before grinning. '_Well, well….'_ She thought. '_This should be interesting.'_

"You are….. Kujou-senpai correct?" Naruto asked as he held the kendo stick in his hand. "What is it that I have done so that you would attack me?" Naruto asked as soon as the girl nodded her head. She stared at him as if she were analyzing the teen.

"I wanted to confirm something." She said. "And it seems as if my assumptions were correct." Naruto looked at the girl confused. "You were the one who save Saki-sama today." She said. Naruto looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Are you still on about that?" Naruto asked. "Listen senpai, I've already told you that I had nothing to do with that." Naruto said as he massages his temples with his hands.

"Then why is there a blood stain on your uniform." She asked. Naruto didn't move as he paid attention to his right arm. He then felt that it was slightly damp.

'_Damn it.'_ He thought, '_Must've opened when my hand hit the ground.'_ He slowly lowered his arm as Rin brought out the piece of metal that was embedded into Naruto's arm.

"I found this near the site of the accident." She said as she held it up for him to see. "From what Lala-san had mentioned earlier, you've been favoring your left side today correct?" She asked rhetorically.

"…..I see." Naruto said slowly his mind going a mile a minute. "So what do you want?" he asked honestly. He was getting pretty annoyed by the entire event and just wanted it over with.

"I want to know how supposedly a normal high school student is able to survive getting hit by a semi going 80 Kpm." She said sharply glaring at the boy. "I want to know why you saved Saki-sama."

"Oh my!" Mikado said as she held up a hand to her mouth in fake innocence. "Does that mean that Uzumaki-kun is-….?" She started.

"Mikado-sensei. " Naurto said, "Forgive me, but I don't think it will be necessary for you to finish that sentence." Mikado blinked at the tone of Naruto's voice. "But, I will say this. No… I'm not…. I was born and raised here." Rin's face showed confusion before she narrowed her eyes.

"So you are hiding something Uzumaki-san." She accused. Naruto sighed.

"We all have our secrets senpai." Naruto said. "But to answer your question. Why did I save Tenoujin-senpai?..." He paused. "Well…. Why not?" He asked. Rin just blinked. "Do I need a reason to save someone who is in trouble?" He asked again. "I did it cause I wanted to, nothing more, nothing less." Naruto smiled catching the girl off guard. She stared at the boy for a moment before once again gaining a suspicious look.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san." She said, "But, I just cannot accept that answer." Naruto looked at her confused. "I might have believed you if you hadn't moved the way that you did when you disarmed me. You move too much like an assassin for me to leave this alone. Prepare yourself Uzumaki-san." With that she rushed the blonde, this time reaching behind her back and into her shirt, she pull out another kendo stick. But with a quick '_shrk!' _A long blade was revealed. She lunged for the blonde boy.

_***CLANG!***_

She blinked as she saw that her blade was being held back by a smaller blade that the blonde had produced.

"So I was right." She surmised as she looking into the boys eyes. "You are an assassin." Naruto just groaned.

"No I'm not dammit!" He said as she launched a kick at the boy who just dodged it. "Man… Why are women so troublesome?" He muttered. The two clashed against one another. Blade for blade strikes were countered and parried.

'_What's with his movements?'_ Rin thought to herself as she made another slash only for him to dodge. Turning her body quickly, she barely brought up her blade in time to defend against his quick and precise attacks. '_I can't read him…. Every one of his movements are strange and unorthodox! It doesn't make sense!'_ She continued to counter against the blonde's strikes.

All in all, Naruto was slightly impressed with the girl. There weren't too many people in this world that could keep up with her speed….. Or so he thought. Her swordplay was amazing. If Naruto had to guess, it would be Chunnin level. But her body, speed and physical strength, were probably less of a Gennin. Maybe at Sakura's level from back in the day. She was still stronger and faster than the normal civilian, but without conditioning your body to such a degree, the girl would never progress forward.

"Really?" He asked mockingly. "This is the best you got senpai?" Naruto asked as he dodged another strike. Rin was starting to get angry as she saw his bored face just staring at her dumbly. "I thought you would be better than this…. I guess I shouldn't have expected much coming from a girl." He said lazily as Naruto grinned inwardly as Rin's strikes began to come more quickly, but sloppy as well.

"How dare you, you chauvinistic pig!" She yelled out. Naruto bobbed and weaved between her strikes as the girl desperately tried to hit her target.

"By the way." Naruto said. "Nice panties. I didn't know that your ass could be so tempting senpai." Naruto grinned pervertedly at the girl who just blushed as she held down her skirt with one hand.

"How dare you, you beast!" She cried out as she tried to lower her skirt more.

'_Alright.' _Naruto thought as he took advantage of the situation and started moving. '_I guess I've had my fun….. This sucks that she found out more about me though.'_

_***SNAP!***_

Rin blinked as one moment she was looking at the ecchi blonde, then the next she was holding a shattered blade in her hand. She gripped the handle and stared at the blade. "H-how?..." She said she saw Naruto pull back both of his arms. Her eyes narrowed as she saw lines that had reflected in the light wrap around her. '_Wires?!"_ She thought as they came from all sides. They bound tightly against her arms and her legs not allowing her to move as she fell over to the side.

"Kya!" She cried out as she hit the rooftop. She saw that Naruto had started walking over to her. She tried to back away from the man. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST!" She snarled out. Naruto only sighed as he grabbed the girl. She tried to kick and buck her way out of the situation, but the wires were strapped around her too tightly for her to do anything.

"Just relax would you?" Naruto said as he sat her against the wall. "Geez, why are all of you women so troublesome?" Naruto himself sat back across from the girl who glared at the teen in rage.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled out, "A beast like you who only looks down on women wouldn't know anything!" She shouted. Naruto chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?!" She demanded. Naruto leaned back and supported his body weight with his arms.

"You are." Naruto said simply. "You're a very quick person to judge." He said as the girl continued to struggle. "You know why you're in the position you are in right now right?" Naruto asked as she glared back at the blonde.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME HERE!" She shouted accusingly at the blonde. Naruto only sighed again.

"Cause you lost your temper." He said getting the girl to blink. "You became so enraged with me and the snide comments that I was making that you lost your focus on your surroundings." Naruto stated. Rin was silent as she registered his words before realizing that he was right.

"You think that I actually look down on women?" Naruto laughed out. "That women can't be as strong a men? Bullshit! Hell, my obaa-chan can still probably kick my ass any day of the week. You just let your emotions take a hold of you." Rin looked down in slight shame. She had been played by such a weak little trick. "True, your speed and power went up significantly when you were angered, but you allowed me to set up my trap without you being aware of it." Naruto looked up into the sky. "In all honesty, your actually a great fighter. Your swordsmanship is almost flawless. But what you lack in is speed and power." This caused Rin to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Naruto smiled at her.

"You've got some fancy moves there senpai, but if you don't have the speed or power to back them up, you're going to find someone who does have both speed and power and lose." Rin looked down in thought at the blondes words before sighing herself.

"So I suppose this is the part where you dispose of me isn't it?" She asked sadly. She had failed her master. Naruto just blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said dumbly only for the girl to glare at the teen with tears in her eyes.

"Don't toy with me Uzumaki-san!" She said. "I figured out your secret. It's only reasonable for you to silence me!" She said only for Naruto to still look blankly at the girl.

"…..Yea….. Senpai?" he said, "You're crazy. Go to a spa or something. Get a massage. Do something to get your mind off of things. I'm not going to do anything to you….. But could you please keep our little fight a secret from everyone here please?" Naruto asked with his hands out in front of the girl pleading with her.

"Huh?" She asked blankly as she looked at him. Naruto looked up.

"I already told you." He said, "I have no master plan. I'm not scheming anything. Honestly, I just helped Tenjouin-senpai cause I could." Rin stared at the blonde.

"Then how do you explain running away afterwards?" She asked a little less accusingly. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"I just don't like attention like that." He said surprising the girl. "I don't need some special award…. Or some great honor bestowed upon me. As long as people are happy… Then so am I." Naruto smiled at the girl. Rin looked in shock at the blonde. Was there really such a man on the face of the planet who did things just to make people happy? No ulterior motives involved? She blushed slightly as she turned her head away from the blonde. She started to shuffle uncomfortably.

"….Can you…. Untie me now?..." She asked, "I promise I won't attack you anymore." She added quickly as she saw Naruto look at her skeptically. He smiled and nodded as he took out his kunai and sliced through he wire. She rubbed her arms and legs before she looked at the blonde and bowed slightly.

"Please forgive my rashness Uzumaki-san." She said, "Please understand, there are many who would try to kidnap Saki-sama and use her as a hostage to increase their capital gain. A man of your talents is rare to come upon and I was sure that you had ulterior motives with Saki-sama. Please try to understand Uzumaki-san." She said her head still bowed.

"Naruto." She heard him say. She looked up at the blonde in confusion. "Just call me Naruto from now on and we'll call it even. Honestly, I hate being so formal." He smiled brightly. Rin stared at the blonde again for a moment before turning slightly red again.

"Naruto…" She said getting a larger grin from the blonde.

"My, my. You two sure have gotten friendly all of a sudden." Mikado said with a mischievous look on her face. "Well I've got to say Uzumaki-kun, there's more to you than meets the eye." She smiled as she started walking away. "I'll be keep a close eye on you from now on." She sang as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Dammit…." Naruto muttered under his breath. Rin heard him.

"I'm sorry Uzumak-…. I mean Naruto." She apologized again only to have Naruto wave her off.

"Mah, Mah." He said, "Enough with the apologies already. I guess that it was going to get out eventually." Naruto stretched out as he got up. "Well, I should probably get going and bring her to the infirmary." Naruto said as she pointed to the pink haired girl who was quietly sleeping next to the stairs.

"Is she going to be ok? Rin asked slightly concerned with the bright girl. Though she might be Saki-sama's enemy, she personally wished no ill will on the girl. Naruto just nodded his head.

"Yea, she should be fine." Naruto said. "Mikado-sensei already administered something for her and said that she just needs rest. I'll bring her to the infirmary right now." He picked up the girl and started heading for the stairs.

"Uzu-… Naruto?" Rin called out. Naruto turned his head. "Please!" She said "Allow me to tell Saki-sama that you were the one who saved her!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't." Naruto said.

"Please!" Rin said, "You have no idea the mental trauma that Saki-sama is suffering with right now." Naruto widened his eyes. "She thinks that she is responsible for the death of another. She isn't able to handle such trauma, so I beg of you. Please let me tell her!" Rin bowed to Naruto.

"…. I never wanted something like that to happen…" Naruto said quietly, but the girl heard him. He turned his head and smiled. "Alright, that's fine." He said as the girl looked at him and smiled. "But…." He started, "You gotta promise me that you'll never bow to me again." Rin cocked her head to the side in slight confusion. "I told you I'm not one for much formalities. I adhere to them cause it's convenient, but, you should never have to bow to your friends right?" Naruto grinned. Rin's eye's widened.

"….Friends?" She asked.

"Well sure…. Why not?" Naruto asked simply before he turned to leave with Lala in his arms. "You know what Rin-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm glad we had this little encounter…. It's nice to have someone to talk to about this kind of stuff. Get stronger and faster Rin-chan. I honestly can't wait to see how far you can you can go with your ability." And with that the blonde disappeared. Rin just continued staring at where the blonde had just left.

"Naruto… Uzumaki…." She said before smiling as she too took off to inform Saki-sama the news.

* * *

"GRRRRRR!" Rin yelled out as she was trying to push a small boulder across the training ground of her dojo. '_I'll show him next time!'_ She thought. '_I'll show him just how far I can go.'_ Both muscles in her arms and legs ached and begged for rest, but the girl refused to give up. This was about her 100th lap around the training grounds.

Unbeknowest to her, another figure had been watching her. He stepped out onto the training grounds. "You seem a little more energetic than usual Rin." He said getting the girl to stop and turn to face him.

"Father?" She asked. Kai Kujou. He wore a slim black ponytail that trailed along his back. His dress was crisp and formal. He was a servant to the Tenjouin family and was in charge of their security.

"Tell me Rin." The man said with his sharp eyes. "What happened?" He asked. Rin was silent for a moment before looking down at the ground.

"….I lost…." She said sadly that she had to tell her father of her failure. Her father had always expected the best out of her and she had always delivered….. But this time….. He simply raised a crisp eyebrow. "I lost…. In combat…."

"Really?" He asked eyebrow lifted, but regardless remained emotionless. It was rare for his daughter to lose, especially in combat. The man had trained the girl himself. There few who were able to stand up to her. There were those within the clan, but even them, the girl was high ranked. "To whom?" he asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki…." She said. "I…. I had believed that he was a threat to Saki-sama….. But it turns out that I was mistaken….. I was quick to judge…. And I paid for it in humiliation…." He saw her clench her fists. "He saw through me from the very beginning of the fight. He used my emotions against me…. So that I wasn't able to think clearly….." She looked up at her father. "Not only that… but from the very beginning…. He was just toying with me…. As if I weren't a threat to him." Kai just stood there listening to every word his daughter was saying. As much as he hated to admit that his own flesh and blood had lost…. It apparently was a valuable lesson for the girl to learn…. Never to underestimate an unknown…..

"He said…." Rin started, "That he wants me to get stronger….. to get faster." Kai continued to stare at his daughter. "He told me that I need to increase my speed and my power, otherwise my attacks and defenses with my sword won't mean a thing."

"Sounds like an intelligent fighter." Kai said to his daughter getting her to look up at him. "Your technique Rin, is almost flawless…. But he is right. Against a stronger or faster opponent, it would be difficult to overcome such an obstacle." Rin let out a sigh before looking up at her father with determination in her eyes, slightly surprising the man.

"I won't let it happen again." She said as she smiled clenching her fist. "I will show him how far I can go." And with that the girl let out a yell and continued to push the boulder down its path. Kai just stood there for a moment staring at his daughter. He then turn around and walked back inside the house. When he close the door he snapped his fingers.

"Yes leader." Came the voices of three individuals who had materialized out of nowhere. All clad in black with face masks covering their identities. They all kneeled before the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kai said coldly. "Find out who he is and dispose of him. He is too great of a risk factor for Tenjouin-sama to be associated with." All three individuals bowed their heads.

"Yes leader." With that they vanished within thin air out of the presence of their captain.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" He said contemplating staring out over the city.

* * *

**End**

**I'm sorry that this has take such a long time to get out. I've had a lot of crap go wrong in my life and it hasn't been fun. I wanted to get this out though. It might be getting a little cheesy for me, but hopefully these next chapters make up for that. I have some great plans for the next chapter which will introduce Golden Darkness.**

**I do want to get some peoples opinion on something though. Run…. I'm not a huge fan of her, but I do like the whole Run/Ran switchy thingy. I still haven't decided if I'm going to put her with Rito or Naruto…. What do you guys think? I've already set up the board with Rito and Run, but I do have a plan just in case I don't like that pairing. What are your thoughts.**

**Anyways, I hope that helps a little. I really need to work on my other stories though. I need to crack down on that. Anyways hope this longer chapter helps out a little. Keep it real guys. Oh one more note. I get too many reviews to answer small questions and I don't keep track of that. If you have a question about something, just PM me. I'm pretty good about responding I think. **

**Later guys. Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it by the way.**


End file.
